Jacob vs Jasper
by MelxxWhoLuvsYa
Summary: Alice has a tough choice to make, she loves a man who's name starts with J but who is it. Jasper or Jacob?What about Jared? And where does James fit into the story? A/J pairing but what does the J stand for?
1. Preface

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm Stephanie Fricking Myer, I own Twilight! _Really? _NO!

_Alice is in a tough spot. She loves a man who's name starts with J. But who is it? __**J**__asper__ or __**J**__acob__? And can __**J**__ames __back to hunt Bella once more? It is set a bit different to Twilight so here are the differences._

_James didn't die, he ran off when the rest of the Cullen's showed up and met up with Victoria and Laurent._

_Laurent dies in New Moon like normal but it is Victoria and James seeking to kill Bella together._

_Jacob has realised he doesn't have a chance with Bella but still loves her so tries spending time with her because he is a bit bitter at Edward and wants to annoy him._

_Any more changes and I'll put them in at the start of each chapter.  
Now on with the Story:_

**Preface:**

How could this happen, I thought it was Bella he loved, I was wrong. Strange but I have thought of him also. Not around Edward but when alone. A section of my many divided mind can think of him and another at the same time but cannot choose between them. It was not my mind I could follow but my heart, my cold, dead, unbeaten heart. I sighed and got up to face another day, to face both of them and not know which one truly owned my heart.


	2. Adopt a mutt for a Day :

Hey, Mel again. Can't believe the massive amounts of readers who read _Alice vs. Jacob_, so on demand I have wrote the sequel, _Jacob vs. Jasper._

_Alice is in a tough spot, She know she loves a man who's name starts with J. But who is it?__** J**__asper or __**J**__acob? What part does __**J**__ared play in it? And how does __**J**__ames fit into all this? Find out on JACOB VS. JASPER!_

Chapter 1: Adopt a mutt for a Day

**Bella POV:**

"So Bella, your idea is.....something." Edward seemed to choose his words carefully. I could tell he didn't like my idea, but since he was still in apologetic mode for leaving. I guessed I could use it to my advantage. Though Alice was another story, she was impossible to make guilty over something that wasn't life-threaten.

"Bella this is a far worse idea than cliff-diving. Are you completely crazy?" She looked at me as though I _was _crazy. Why was this such a ludicrous idea to them? I thought it was brilliant and also very necessary, giving the current situation.

After the small misunderstanding which lead to a _big _fight between the wolves and Jasper and Alice it was explained to both sides what had happened. Both agreed there was no blame and agreed to focus on finding Victoria and now James too. New intelligence showed James had reunited with Victoria while me and Alice raced to save Edward in Italy. Apparently he had been tracking her but she kept moving until he finally met up with her. The two are now focused together on the one mission both the wolves and the Cullen's wanted to stop.

My death, particularly through a slow and painful method.

There was still tension between the wolves and the Cullens, more than before. It was getting so bad that Paul couldn't even stay human around them, and some of the others couldn't too. The second they would catch the scent of them, particularly Alice and Jasper, they would burst from their clothes, which was especially annoying for them as they were all running out of shorts and shoes.

Also they found it hard to coordinate as Jasper still had hard feelings towards Jacob for the scar left on Alice's arm, even though Carlisle said it would heal in about three days. Well hard feelings was a bit of an understatement. The wolves, all having shared looks at Jacob's mind had felt the pain and anger he felt at the time and also his memories. I still think they are being biased but no one would listen to me.

" If I go through the plan one more time, will you at least consider it?" I asked her, she was about to shake "no" but Edward gave her a stern look and she sighed. "I guess I could hear it once more if necessary." I grinned and began to explain again.

"Okay so the plan is-"

**Alice POV:**

Was this really Bella talking? Or was she day-dreaming? That was the worst excuse for an idea I had ever heard and I had spent over half a century with Emmett. Was she _serious_? Could she actually think this could work out as she said it would? "Well Alice you can't see this future." Edward answered my question. "I don't need to see the future to know this will end horribly." I shot back but he just laughed, he always did that when he annoyed me, just to annoy me further.

"Why not?" Bella asked. I decided on the only reason of the thousand of reasons her plan wouldn't work that didn't end in a blood bath. Edward hissed at my choice of words. "A bonding day with those mongrels? What do we even do, take them for a walk?" She gave me a look because of the adjectives I used to describe them "things" but it didn't matter to me. Oh, if only Edward wasn't still in "sorry for Italy, and leaving" mode I could have back-up. Jerk. I thought at him.

He chuckled again at me, but this was no laughing matter. "No they will be in their human form." She stated simply. "Bella that would be-"but Edward cut me off," it would be _difficult _for them." He said, reading what I was about to say and editing it for Bella.

"So?" she asked me, using my own pleading look against me. "I invented that." I told her but she continued." I know, and after a long days bonding oh how shopping would be such a lift, but if only a fellow bonder could go with me?" She dramatically added. "You would go shopping? Without being forced and or threatened?" I asked, wanting to see how much "torture" Bella would go through for this.

"Yup, but I'd probably be too tired to really focus on the clothes, I guess I'd need someone who doesn't need sleep or rest to _pick out the outfits for me_." She pointed out the last sentence clearly. This was a once in a life time moment, Bella going shopping _and_ allowing me to pick out the clothes! Oh she was teasing too much; it was cruel for her to use my one weakness. "That's low." I told her, trying to sound not interested but not pulling it off. "That's the offer, take it or leave it." She retorted. I struggled, to shop or not to shop? That was the question.

"Fine." I sighed and Bella looked proud of herself. "Edward?" she asked nervously. "I guess if they are willing to, I will too." He said though I knew he wanted to kick a wolf just as much as I did. "Alice, be nice." He warned me and Bella gave me an accusing look, she must have guessed what I thought. I just stuck my tongue out at both of them and they laughed.

"I can't wait to see will you be laughing when you have to ask the rest of the family." I looked ahead for a moment. "Nope you won't be." And I skipped out of the room but I could hear Edward tell Bella." You get used to the annoyance." And Bella replied "Already am." I laughed as I let myself out.

**Bella POV:**

Alice's silvery laugh died out, leaving me and Edward in an awkward silence. "You do think it's a good idea don't you? Be honest." He opened his mouth but closed it at my last word. He sighed and answered. "Bella.... it sound's.... odd when said out loud but then again a vampire and a human in love also sounds ludicrous." He chuckled. It was a secret way of saying he was against my idea but would still go along with it.

"Well, I think we should go tell your family about it and see how they feel." He gave me a heart-stopping lop-sided grin and whispered gently. "They are your family too." And we walked out to his car.

We arrived at Edward's house too quickly for my liking, I still hadn't thought of how to even attempt to explain it to them all. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and led me inside. "Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper." Edward said casually though I knew they would hear him. They did, all the Cullens were in front of us in two seconds, not knowing what was going on, and this was déjà vu for all of us, only yesterday this happened but the meeting was over my future, in which I am now certain of.

The serious looks, and the one annoyed look from Rosalie made me remember Alice's words "_Will you be laughing when you have to ask the rest of and "them" too...Nope you won't be." _Damn Alice, why did she always have to be right? "Did you tell them?" I asked her quietly as we walked into the dining room again, though I knew everyone of them probably heard me anyways.

She smiled back, "No Bella, your mental issue is still yours to share." The whole family turned back to look at me, Edward with an amused look on his face. "Mental issue? Bella do you feel light-headed, blurred sight? Or hearing things? Voices? " Carlisle probed. "Since when is it a problem to hear voices?" Edward joked but Carlisle still focused on me. "Thanks Alice. " I mumbled. "No Carlisle, what Alice means is I had an idea that she thinks is crazy, that's why I'm actually here."

Carlisle relaxed. "I do apologise Bella, it's just I am amazed you are not in shock or suffer from post- dramatic stress from all that has occurred." He finished giving me a half-smile. Before I could defend myself Edward cut in." Bella surprises us all with how her mind works, but as she said she has an idea that hopes to help our family." He looked down to me and gave an encouraging nod.

"Well, you all know what happened with the wolves." I paused as several faces were made and slight growling. "Well, I have noticed that even though you agreed it was no one's fault, there is still... tension between you both." Tension was probably the best word as the tension recently could be cut with a knife. "Well, I suggest a...bonding day, between the Cullens and the LaPush wolves." I smiled into a room of confused and some angry vampires.

"Bella... I think it would be hard to do so, our feud runs longer than a day of "bonding". It would be impossible to keep control and only fights will break out." Carlisle finished with a grimace; no one could hate violence more than Carlisle. "Well dear, I think Bella is on to something." Esme piped but continued when she saw the looks her "children" gave her. "What I am saying is, we have no reason to hate these wolves-"Jaspers growling cut her off until Alice placed a hand on his chest to silence him.

"We don't and I think getting to know each other would be an excellent idea." She gave me a warm smile. Carlisle seemed to be in the same boat as Edward; he didn't like his mate's idea but couldn't refuse. "I guess we could always ask them and see." Jasper looked angry, Emmett looked un- fussed as usual, and Rosalie looked as though she could strangle me, though she always looked like that. Esme smiled at Carlisle and Alice looked absolutely shocked. "I guess you didn't see that one coming Alice." I joked and everyone turned to see her expression and laughed. She quickly recovered and stuck her tongue out at us all.

I looked to Edward last, worried about his feelings to what just happened. He looked slightly annoyed but hid it well. I could tell when he brought me here he didn't think they would actually agree."So, any ideas on how to ask the wolves?" I asked out to them.

Rosalie stormed past me and upstairs, I could hear wood being snapped on the way. Emmett sighed and got out of his armchair. "Don't worry I'll get her to come around." I gave him a hug, "Thanks Emmett." And then he laughed, "No problem, if there's a possibility we are gonna kick mutt butt, I'm in." And then he jogged upstairs as I shouted after him, "Emmett! That isn't the purpose of the plan!" I could hear his booming laughter drown out the ruckus of destruction upstairs.

* * *

The next day I was set on my goal, my mission. I had a mental list and it was only half completed:

Get Edward to agree to my plan

Get the Cullen's to agree too

Get Sam to agree, then the rest will follow

Try seeing the day out peacefully. (If possible)

No I had to believe it would work out, otherwise how could I convince the wolves. Edward was downstairs, making me breakfast. Charlie was already gone to work and although I said cereal would be fine, knowing Edward I was going to get a three course meal that would make the finest chiefs jealous. I could smell the eggs, bacon and sausages from my room. I wished that after I was changed and had to leave, that someone with some of Edward's cooking skill could find Charlie. I hoped nearly every day that Charlie could find someone just like Renee did.

Edward was at my door within minutes of going down. Even for a vampire, there was no way he could cook that fast. He smiled my favourite smile. He had a tray filled with food. He set it down on my bed and then laughed. "Breakfast time for the human." I couldn't help but laugh at our private joke and lay down on the bed with him. I nestled into his arms as I munched the toast.

" You know, I was considering your plan during the night and...if it goes as planned it would be great for both sides to know each other better." I was surprised but glad at his optimism. "What if it goes wrong?" I could feel him tense next to me. "We shouldn't think like that." I guessed it would be too bad for him to tell me, he was always trying to protect me this way.

"So, how can we try getting the wolves to agree to this?" I asked him hopefully as I had no clue." I looked up at him to see him slightly smirk. "We? Oh Bella, my Bella it was your idea, _you _are the one to talk to them." I gulped. "How could I? Jake never picks up the phone anymore and they would never listen to me now, I'm a traitor." He tilted my chin up so I could look into his eyes, they were angry but serious. "Bella, you are no traitor, you did nothing to harm them, I will not lie, your plan is difficult but I do hope peace is made."

I agreed, peace was the goal, just getting there would be war. "Would you mind if I went to LaPush?" I asked but his answer was his arms tensing around me. "Bella, wolves are dangerous, the people around them tend to get hurt." I tried to reply but Emily's scarred face entered my mind. As though he _could _read my mind, he continued. "They may not mean to, but they cannot take it back afterwards." I knew he was right, I could tell, even without Jacob telling me that Sam regretted everyday what happened to Emily.

"Alright, I'll call again, but I don't know what good it will do." I got out of his arms and walked to the kitchen phone. I looked around the room as it rang, knowing no one would answer me. I never got to properly thank Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper and even Rosalie for fixing the hole Alice made in the roof... and through my room or for rebuilding my kitchen in just 3 hours. When I did try they told me it was the least they could do, seeing it was two of them it made the mess.

Esme said it was a fun project, though she wished she could have designed more, she showed me her plans to add a study for Charlie and also a flat screen T.V for his sports nights. I told her that although Charlie never notices when Edward sneaks in at night, he may notice another room attached to his house over night and that our small, old T.V was suddenly four times bigger.

I sighed and hung up the phone, I knew Edward must have heard no one pick up from upstairs so I slowly walked down my hall towards the stairs. I opened the front door, checking was Charlie coming down the street; I remembered I had left-over's in the fridge for him. Charlie seemed to love left-over's than the actual food. I sighed at the drizzly afternoon and noticed something small and black on my porch. I picked it up for better examination and recognised it.

Jacob's phone.

A idea struck me, Sam would answer if he thought it was Jacob, right? I had to chance it. I scrolled through the phone for his number, remembering doing this just a week ago but with completely different circumstances. I pushed the green button and after two long rings he answered.

"Jacob?" he asked in a confused voice, I guess he knew Jake hasn't had his phone for the past week. "Eh, no it's Bella. I know you must hate me now but I need to tell you something. Something important." He sighed, debating on whether or not just to hang up. "I am disappointed in you Bella but..... what is the news?" I knew he thought it was something to do with James and Victoria or the Cullens but I decided to come out straight. "Sam, I..... I have an idea, something that could help catch Victoria and James." I knew that would catch his attention and make him listen to the rest of my idea. "What is it?" he asked in a causal voice, did he think I couldn't come up with a plan to catch them?

Mythical creatures really annoyed me sometimes.

"Well, I know coordinating between your pack and the Cullens have being.....difficult but I have an idea to end that." I bit my lip, waiting for the response. "Yes?" he pushed me to tell him, so I did." I think that a.... bonding day between the pack and the Cullens could help, no fighting just... getting to know each other and see how human you _**both **_are." I hated whenever the wolves said the Cullens were not human, they tried their best to be and it wasn't their fault that they were what they were.

"Bella.... You idea is---------"

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Silly? Exciting? I want to know people. Also I want this story to be all about what you want to see. So here's a poll and the winner will be the next chapter:**

**Sam hates the idea, how will Bella get the pack to accept it?**

**OR**

**Sam agrees to it, now we get the wolves responses to it. **

**I want to hear your thoughts on the two plots or send in your own ideas too!  
Mel Out! :)**


	3. Blood sucker say what?

_Alice is in a tough spot, she knows she loves a man who's name starts with J. But who is it?__**J**__asper__ or __**J**__acob__? What part does__**J**__ared__ play in it? And how does __**J**__ames__ fit into all this? Find out on __**JACOB VS. JASPER!**_

**Okay so I got two reviews last chapter. One wanted Sam to agree one was a bit both sided but decided Sam disagree. Since it's kind of 1 for disagree 1.5 for agree the winner is..............AGREE now watch Sam's conversation with the others.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Blood-sucking, creepy ass leech say what?

**Sam POV:**

"Bella your idea is........." I didn't know how to finish the sentence. I wanted to tell her she was a silly little girl who could never understand the hatred and.... bad blood between us and them. We all knew she was strange, a human running _to _the vampires? Unheard of. But it was her judgement and I have no say in it.

Though to want our two kinds together, peacefully? Was it possible? It was hard, my wolf side wanted to say no, to forever despised them things! For making me what I am, hurting Leah and hurting Emily in two different but painful ways.

And yet my Alpha side, my leadership instincts were telling me it was a understandable and clever idea. It could let us learn from them and allow us to use it against these \/ictoria and James that are threats to my people. It could also help us coordinate and... Dare I even think it, put this feud behind us.

"Your idea sounds workable." I answered and could hear her stuttering some sort of reply; she didn't expect my answer, neither did I!

"Really? Thanks Sam! I'll-I'll tell them your answer!" and she hung up. I sighed, knowing I better tell my pack, they deserved to know, maybe I should have asked them? No, I was doing what was right for the pack.

Or at least I hope I was.

I sighed and then decided to tell the pack big mouth, Paul. Paul seemed to be a mix of a raging bull and a bull horn. I wasn't really in the mood to have him yell down the phone about his cracked rib that just healed, my ribs just finished healing too and I had to re-grow four teeth in one night. I just sent a text and then threw my phone onto the table.

"Something wrong?" a sweet voice rang. Emily, my Emily was looking over her pan of waffles at me, her beautiful eyes worried. "It's not wrong its..."_ yeah cause vampires and werewolves bonding isn't wrong at all!_ I ignored my mental rant and continued. "It was Bella. Don't worry shes okay but she has an idea. One to help us catch them leeches who killed those hikers." Emily sighed and put the pan in the oven.

"If that girl tries to "help" again, I'll end up killing her!" It was true. Ever since Bella found out those leeches were after her she began to worry about everyone else. We saw in Jacob's thoughts that she felt guilty they were killing in the local area and that we were "risking our lives to hunt them!"

She worried too much about other people, maybe thats why she doesn't mind the Cullens, shes too busy worrying about other people to worry about her own safety.

"It's not really involving them that much she......thinks a "bonding day" between us and the Cullens would be good for our coordinating and also to stop Paul from losing it five times a day." I tried to end it lightly, as I already agreed to it but she kept a firm gaze on me.

"Hmmm......What do you think?" she asked, ah how she surprised me. Always asking and caring about me. "Well, I think it could do some good for the pack. What do you think?" I needed to know what she thought, if she said no I'd have to reconsider it.

"Well it _could_ go okay. Why not." She asked sarcastically. My Emily hated them for the pain they made me feel. Not just my ribs or teeth but for making me a wolf. A monster that hurt Emily.

She seemed to sense my thoughts as she walked around the counter and huged me tightly, for human strength anyways. "You know I love you no matter what." She wasn't asking, she was stating it. I kissed her forehead just as I heard a car door slam outside.

"Hey, I just fixed that!" Jacob yelled, he was the most upset about the previous events, more so because he didn't get to get a go at the wild one, the tiny one's mate.

"Oh, sorry! I guess I'm just stronger than you." Paul jeered and the sounds of obvious fighting could be heard from the yard along with cheering; Quil and Embry. "Damn this is what I get for driving up late! What I miss?" Jared asked as the scuffle continued.

_Great!_ I not only had Paul to deal with, but the whole pack at one time. Together.....Perfect!

They opened Emily's door and did their usual grunts and moans as they saw me and Emily embracing each other. In this pack it seemed we were the parents and they were the children. 5 year olds by the way they acted sometimes.

"Get a room!" they moaned while I chuckled. Emily scorned them, "This is our house!" Paul was quick to answer "Exactly you got a whole house! Pick a room!" The boys all whooped but Emily left my arm's with a kiss and showed them the waffles, eggs and 2 pounds of sausages she had spent the morning making. The smell was intoxicating and welcoming.

Every mouth in the room gawked at the large plates and stared with complete hunger. "Now what was that Paul? An apology?" she teased and when he didn't response the boys complained and shoved Paul a bit until he nodded.

"And from you boys for encouraging him?" she rose her un-scarred eyebrow to them. They looked at each other and then together, got on their knees and crawled to Emily, chorusing begs and pleas for food. She laughed at them and then eventually walked over to the table, dumped the tray and was back to me quickly.

We all knew you had to grab and go when it came to dinner in Emily's house, especially when we regrouped here, which nearly every day since the two vampires was showed in the woods.

I coughed, nothing from them, I coughed louder, nothing. I decided to walk over and smack the closest person, Embry across the back of the head. He turned with a mouth full of food, "OI!" that came out like "Orff."

"We shall be participating in a experiment to help our chances against the new threat in the woods." I called out, which got everyone's attention. "It will involve the Cullens-"growls started around the table but I stopped before they could escalate.

"We _need _to coordinate with them and....learn more about them also, for our own knowledge." They looked at me confused and then Quil spoke, here we go. "What like spy on them?" he asked eagerly, "No Jackass, the mind reader will just hear us!" Embry smacked Quil's arm.

"No, we do not spy. We shall...spend 1 day, just one day....with the Cullens in peace and each will learn about a Cullen." I tried to keep my disgust out of _their _name. The reaction shocked me, I thought I would have pull Emily out of the house because of 5 quivering wolfs in anger, but they were still.

"WHAT?!" Paul shouted and then the tabled was in uproar, well the table was smashed on the floor, food forgotten as the pack was shouting at the top of their lungs. I bet the Cullens would hear us from here. "SILENCE!" I used my Alpha once more and they became quiet.

"I have spoken with Bella, who's idea it was and-"but the group was "oooohing" at Jacob. "Ohhhh, so little Jakey's little girl say so then we got to huh Jakey pie?" Paul teased and Jacob was about to take him through the house but I warned him.

"Silence Paul! I spoke with her and agreed to this already. They shall call back to negotiate." Jacob stood up rapidly, "Why should we?! Why listen to Bel-...to _them!_" Jacob spat out. I knew how he felt, like we all felt. Betrayed by Bella.

"We _**are doing**_ this because of recent events and- I don't want to hear your whining Paul, all our ribs hurt!" I said as he tried to butt in. "But in order to stop this new threat, the one who hurt Harry! We _need_ to work this out with the Cullens. I know how you think you don't want to see her Jacob, but I am certain you at least want to protect her." He glared at me when I took the low blow but we needed full strength for this to work.

"Your right, I'm in." And one by one they all nodded and then went to retrieve their fallen food from the floor.

* * *

**Bella's POV:**

"Your idea sounds workable." Sam's gruff voice said. I was in shock, it was this simple? Seriously? I stuttered the next few words, "Really? Thanks Sam! I'll-I'll tell them your answer!" I hung up surprised and walked back into the house. I found Edward waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"He-he says okay." I told him but I knew he knew. Edward chuckled once which confused me, he usually disagreed with activities involved the wolves. "What's so funny?" I asked and he leaned in so close his cool breath was on my ear. "You, are the one who needs to tell my family." I gulped.

* * *

**Okay, havn't updated this story in ages but I think i've lost the muse for it and it is most likely abandoned, sorry :(**


	4. Hopefully

_Okay, firstly I want to start off by saying sorry, and I am truly sorry for abandoning this fic. Alice v Jacob was my first story on this site and, I thought the sequel would be easy to write but, time changes your muse!_

_I'm finding it harder and harder to think off updates! I've even re-read the entire Twilight series to get character insights, since I don't really like writing in POV's._

_Anyway, I'll update when possible, thanks if your reading, I'll stop babbling now._

_Enjoy......._

* * *

**Bella POV:**

As I drove down the familiar forest road leading to the Cullen's home I realised, this is the first time since I discovered the existence of vampires, that I was actually afraid of being in the a house with them.

Odd, as it was my goal to join them.

It wasn't their thirst for human blood, _my _blood that scared me, or their super speed or in-human strength. No, I was the sacrificial lamb, but not for meal time. I was the one to tell a coven of vampires that they must spend time with their "arch-enemies" the werewolves.

I use the word "arch-enemies" loosely as, deep down I know this silly territorial feud could simply be solved if both parties would put down their weapons...or claws for that matter.

Edward remained silently calm our entire journey, he even remained patient with my trucks wheezy speed of 20 mp/h. I guessed this had to do with the fact that, he knew he had won, his family would never agree to this, or at least most of them wouldn't.

I could see Carlisle making peace with the wolves, after all he was the one to start the treaty when the Cullens could have simply massacr ....defeated the wolves. Esme, the ever motherly figure would stand by Carlisle's decision, but would protect her children need she to.

Rosalie would defiantly be a sharp no, and Emmet would most likely come along as long as he gets to fight, the mirror personality of Paul. Jasper too would most likely battle the wolves and, with his struggle to withstand from human blood constantly a threat, I'd fear if he shed one of the pack's blood. Despite being werewolves, they are human, at least to me.

Alice...is unpredictable, she agreed to this but only with a shopping trip used as a bribe, if she gets the opportunity, she might try to get out of this, as will Edward, he has been to approving of this for my liking.

"Maybe this is a bad idea." I whispered to him as he helped me from the driver's seat. "It could possibly be a bad idea." He answered, not helping my nerves. He was waiting for me to say the magic words; I don't want to do this.

And of course, he'd never make me do something I didn't want to do. Jerk.

As I closed the distance, arriving on the porch, I swallowed the fat lump in my throat and took a deep breath, calming my nerves. Alice opened the door before I could even touch the knob.

"What have you done Edward?" she said sharply. I was taken aback by this, wasn't I the one in trouble? "No." He answered the question she mentally asked. "No what?" I asked , these "conversations" they shared were often confusing.

"She asked why I didn't try stopping you." Edward answered and I nodded, I bet Alice was betting on Edward's ability to get his way. The only time Alice would lose a bet "Did you tell them?" I asked her in a whisper, though everyone in the house could hear.

"No, I left that for you." She smiled evilly, I gulped in fear, was this really such a terrible idea? "Do you know what they'll say?" I begged for some vision of hers to help me.

"No, since they don't know what the problem is, they don't even know how they'll respond, so neither will I until they are told." I stared at her but her expression still didn't change, she wasn't joking.

"Tell us what?" Jasper's brass voice questioned from the staircase. I looked over Alice's shoulder to find the entire Cullen clan waiting for my answer. "I have something to tell you all." I started, and watched as 5 stone like faces creased in confusion and questioning.

* * *

"Edward, when Bella lost her marbles when you left, I didn't think they were that gone for good!"

"Emmet!" Edward growled as his favourite brother. Emmet shrugged in response before continuing.

"All I'm saying is, when she jumped off that cliff, she must have thrown her sanity off first!"

I blushed at his words, though the mention of the dark deeds done while Edward and his family were away did remind me of the huge, hole that was punched through my chest.

"Your seriously saying they agreed! I thought we were just setting you up for a joke!" Emmett continued though many of the occupants of the room, mainly Edward, signalled him to say nothing.

"Emmet, that is enough." Carlisle scolded; I smiled thankfully to him as Emmett huffed before settling into the sofa with Rosalie, who gave me an ice cold shoulder. I thought we were slightly closer after what happened but I guess I was wrong.

"I knew this would happen." Alice muttered from Jasper's side, I glared back at her unsupportive statement, though she just raised an eyebrow, as though questioning what back up I had, which was zero.

"Bella." Carlisle caught my attention again, he spoke in a tone that seemed to disagree with what I just said, yet wanted to let me down nicely, I felt as though I was been dumped.

"Bella, I see you point of view as a peace maker, but I doubt our presence would do any good, it isn't that our differences are by choice, it is our natural instinct to clash." I noticed his use of calm words, but I got the message, fight on sight.

"But isn't it a vampire's natural instinct to drink human blood, yet you avoid that" I pointed out. As I did, I watched as the pale faces around me tighten under strain and Jasper's eyes bulged.

Alice within the same second had a relaxing hand over his chest, slowly pushing him further from me. I mouthed sorry to her and she nodded back. I tried to salvage my point.

"But if all of you can resist that instinct, can't you resist the urge to-" A hiss from Rosalie stopped me from continuing, she then spoke in a harsh tone. " Why should we?"

"Babe." Emmett reasoned but she ignored him, "Why should we subject ourselves to a dangerous and ridiculous situation all for your love of those beasts?" Her eyes tested me, daring for a response. I looked around, although being secret about it, I could tell everyone wanted my answer.

"With everything that's happened-"Alice's gaze directed down while Rosalie's eyes squinted with evil joy, she seemed to really enjoy the tale of how Jacob came to be soaring through the air and through many a room of my house.

"Even though there was fighting, both sides were able to stop fighting and forgive each other. This is the perfect opportunity to make peace!" No one spoke, and I began to lose hope.

"Bella is right." Esme spoke for the first time during my visit. "The feud must end, we have an even more concerning matter at hand, Victoria and James still remain at threat. They sent Laurent before, they may send others, we'll need all the support we can get."

I was stunned but grateful for Esme's speech, she smiled supportively at me. Carlisle stepped up, "It seems we could benefit from such a meeting with the wolves, I agree, though I not force any other member of this family to go."

With that, Carlisle left the floor open for discussion. Emmett was the first to step up, "I'm in, a chance to go toe-to-toe with them flea bags is just too tempting to pass up."

Although I wasn't happy about his reasons, I was glad Emmett was on board, I turned next to Rose. "I know understand why Edward hates when you put something to a vote." I knew she was defiant no, so I moved to Alice yet who also seemed to be having second thoughts.

"Bella, you actually have me questioning whether a shopping trip is worth doing something for." She pouted, but I made myself promise not to crumble under her puppy eyes.

"Alice, you already promised." I whined and she gave me a sour look, "You did?" Jasper questioned, standing next to her. She nodded defeated. He sighed deeply then spoke. "Well I'm not letting you go alone." He then turned to me, "You have our support, Bella."

I smiled, relived that...my plan had worked, both sides had agreed. I was in shock and could barely put a "thank you" together. "I know this is a strain on your family and-"

"It's alright Bella." Carlisle cut across, "Hopefully, this will all work out." He hid his fear well, but I could still sense it. As Edward said our goodbyes for me, and pulled me towards the door I couldn't help but mumble.

"Hopefully."

* * *

**Wow, haven't updated in a while! Sorry about that but updates will be regular from now on! **

**Anyway, as you may have noticed, my writing style has changed and I think for the better. I've grown as a writer, from this only being my 2****nd**** fan fic, I've read more, written different styles, branched out from Twilight and also written down short ideas for other stories that just haven't been posted yet.**

**Also, if andre07 is reading, your PM has been disabled so I'll answer you here: I like your boldness and yes and Alice/Edward fic would be a great treat to write. I'll try and write a good one but at the moment, I'm focused on Jacob vs Jasper. Thanks for the message though!**

**All in all, I've written millions between my last update and now, so I hope I've improved....so enjoy!**

**Mel out :)**


	5. 13 hours

**Bella POV:**

"So everyone thought I would fail?" I questioned Edward on the journey back home. "They had their doubts." He answered, never taking his eyes off the road despite not needing to. I looked down; hurt that everyone was so unwilling to do good.

Edward turned his attention away from the wheel, "Bella, they didn't wish you to fail, Its only they fear they will fail you." I looked up, confused. Edward continued, though it looked as though he struggled with what he was about to say.

"Bella...I know I deserve consequences due to my leaving," I was about to stop him but he continued. "I thought you would reject me, curse my being and wish to never see me again. I would have respected those wishes but you've never did."

He smiled at me, "I will never truly understand how your mind works." I blushed, how could he have expected me to reject him, he really did undermine himself greatly. "Yet I knew I would have to face a consequence, and....I do owe the wolves." He growled the last part.

"And my family will stand by both of us but, they don't want you to fail, they don't want to fail you. Do you realise how hurt we'd be if any of us hurt something that in doing so would hurt you?"

I understood his reasoning, the Cullens didn't want to hurt the wolves, but we're afraid that they wouldn't be able to control themselves from hurting them.

"I just want it to work out." I told him. He pulled me closer with one arm, the other on my steering wheel, and held me close. He kissed the top of my head, his winter breath raising goose bumps as he whispered to me.

"I know you do, and it is a very noble act." I let his soothing words wipe away my worries as he pulled up onto the curb. "Now, Charlie is asleep on the sofa...do you want me to carry you up to your room?"

I realised I didn't even know what time it was, so I checked. 11 o'clock at night! That couldn't be right, I was at the Cullens from 5 o'clock till now! It was if my body realised the lateness of the hour too, my eyelids decided to battle with me.

"I'll take that as a yes." Edward mumbled into my hair. He left my side and out my driver's door before gently lifting me from the car with one hand and closing the door with his other.

I reactively cuddled further into his build, laying my head in the nook of his neck, he purred. "Bella." He warned, physical closeness was always an issue. He quickly picked my lock and carried me inside.

As he closed the door without a noise, I looked into the sitting room, Edward was of course right, Charlie was snoring on the love seat, a repeat of the last football game was showing on the T.V.

"He's going to break his back waiting up for me like that." I grumbled. Edward chuckled, and mumbled something along the lines of "even half conscious she's thinking of others."

I knew I had to help Charlie up, and attempted to climb down from Edward's arms. Edward guessed my intentions but wouldn't let me down. "I'll sort it out." He continued to carry me up the stairs and into my bedroom.

"I'll be back." He said, quickly pulling my covers back and placing me underneath them. I waited, counting my heart beats while also listening for some clue as what Edward was up to.

After only eight beats he was back. "Charlie is in bed, safe and sound." I laughed at the picture in my head, instead of me in Edward's arm; Charlie curled up like a baby.

"So what now?" I asked him. "You need to get some sleep for tomorrow; it's going to be a long day." I curled closer to him, but he kept the sheet between us, only for my own sake. "I know it will be long, I just hope it's a good one too."

* * *

**Alice POV:**

I listened as once again, Rosalie begged for Carlisle to "see reason". Myself, Jasper and Esme only returned from hunting and Rosalie hasn't relented from her efforts. I agreed with her on some points, tomorrow will most likely end badly, though maybe the phrase "bloodbath" wasn't one to use.

Jasper entered our room with a grim expression. "Carlisle's stubborn, he won't go back on his word." He informed me. Jazz had offered to go downstairs and try in some way to make Carlisle feel like he shouldn't go through with tomorrow but it obviously hasn't work.

"Maybe we should let the Cullens go and we stay behind." I watched him assessing my emotions, it was true, I didn't want to go tomorrow but we were apart of the Cullen family. He lay down next to me, awaiting my response.

"Jasper, if we stay behind, not only would upset Bella but it would give those wolves the advantage in number. Should anything happen and it is very likely there will be some sort of fighting, how could we leave them in a time of trouble? They are family."

It was taking Jasper some time to adjust to having an entire coven work as a family. He often said that, if it ever came to me or the Cullens, I'd be his choice. Although I would do the same for him, I consider the Cullens my family.

"Yes but Alice, it wouldn't be safe-"  
"Are you questioning my fighting ability?" I rose to read his expression, "Of course not, but I also would rather you not be in a fighting situation with them things."

I continued watching his features, breath-taking as usual, genuine about wanting to keep me from harm, but also something else. I could read Jasper's emotions just as easy as he could read mine.

"You're angry, yet guilty." I noted, urging him to continue. I needed to know what was wrong; anything bothering Jasper automatically bothered me too.

"I believe that...if I see that dog faced, flea ridden monster that dared lay one dirty finger on you... I won't be able to control my rage, I don't want to stay behind to avoid conflict, I need to stay behind because_ I_ will be the cause of it."

I looked deep into his eyes, searching. I found his fears, his constant fears of becoming the monster Maria created. No matter what he said, that wasn't Jasper; Jasper was born in our diner, the day we met. "Jazz, you'll never become him again, I'll never allow it."

_Him _was the given name for Jasper during his darker times, he often used a different vocabulary, mainly monster, murderer, killer... I preferred _Him_, though the same air of horror hung over it.

"I don't know." He turned away, rising from the bed and walking to our window, scanning the night sky. I followed him to his side, lightly using my hand to turn his cheek towards me. His avoided my eyes, so I reached up on tip toe and rested my chin on his chest, looking into his golden spheres.

"Jazz" I whispered, gaining his attention. He locked eyes with me, waiting. "I trust you to protect me from harm...now trust me to protect you." I radiated my calm and love, hoping to sooth his fears.

"I trust you." He drawled in my favourite accent, I loved the Southern accent that leaked through his musical voice. He scooped me up in a bridal manner causing me to gasp and laugh.

He carried me to the bed where we lay for an hour, pressed together, holding hands, foreheads touching, at peace. I noted the time, we only had aproximally thirteen hours until our forced time with the wolves, thirteen hours we had to talk and deal with any worries.

Thirteen hours, until there were wolves at our door, and we'd have to answer with a smile.

* * *

**Ooooooo....how will the day turn out?!?!?! Will it go as planned or end in disaster?!**

**Find out only on Jacob vs Jasper!!!!!**

**Mel out :)**


	6. Behind every great man,is a greater wife

**Carlisle POV:**

"A fine day, overcast preventing the sun, yet no rain, amazing for Forks." I announced, re-entering the house with Rosalie and Emmet. After taking in several breaths outside the air proved the day would be perfect for our afternoon with the Quileute's. Rosalie and Emmett settled into the sofa while I searched for my wife.

Only my mate, my beloved Esme answered with a smile, the rest of my "children" remained unmoved, as if I was a human father telling his younger family it was perfect weather for school.

Despite just returning from hunting, and Esme Jasper and Alice only hunting the previous night for safety reasons, my coven refused to believe this day could work, it had to, or it would all be my fault, as the leader.

"Good, didn't want it to rain and worsen the wet, dog smell we have to put up with." Rosalie distastefully spat out, she was awfully out spoken against our meeting with the wolves.

"Rose, come on, you said once about getting a puppy." Emmett was un-characteristically serious. Was Rosalie considering a substitute child as my Esme did? "Emmett, that was when we had a bad hunt and I was still thirsty." She growled.

Emmett laughed, obviously he had set Rosalie up for a joke, I frowned at him and he shied away, a typical father/son interaction. "I would never lower myself to drinking a mutant mutt's blood." I was glad in one way, we didn't have to worry Rosalie would bite one of them at least.

Rose then stormed out of the room, Emmett like lightning behind her. Soon enough, the thunderous smashes from their room's contents being tossed around racked the house.

"I hope I'm doing the right thing." I whispered my worries out loud, hoping to make it better. "You are." A whisper behind me answered. I turned around and was face to face with my love.

"This is the right thing dear, I know it." She brushed her lips against mine for just a moment, before pulling back as our "children" reappeared.

"Esme, are you baking for the animal shelter?" Rosalie questioned as she entered the kitchen. I had noticed the smell of raising bread, though I thought it was just my Esme's natural scent enhancing the rooms smell.

"It's nice to be nice." My love responded, motherly scolding Rosalie. "Now, are you all ready for this afternoon?" she questioned us all after Emmett, Alice and Jasper joined us in the kitchen, Esme had packed the muffins and cookies she baked into a small, picnic basket. Ah, my love had a true heart of pure gold.

"Ready as we'll ever be." Alice grumbled out, like the others she too did not wish to attend today but after all, she did have a past battle with one wolf, and Jasper had one battle with several, I'm sure those harsh feelings will be shown and, hopefully squashed.

It was up to me, as the leader of this coven, the father of this family, to lead and protect them today, and I would, but I would also search for peace.

* * *

**Sam POV:**

"Em, does Sam have some spare shorts, mine are all shredded." Jared called up to our room. Emily sighed from her wardrobe where I kept my clothes. She threw a pair of my own shorts but I didn't pass them on.

"Share with your brothers." Emily ordered and I with a flick of my wrist, they flew down the stairs and into Jared's unsuspecting face, served him right stealing my clothes.

"Does everyone have at least two spare pairs? Just in case...." she didn't finish her statement and she didn't need to, we all knew extra shorts were a good idea. The awkward silence in the air was cut by the sounds of Emily's cooker door being opened and re-closed over and over.

"Get away from those muffins!" Emily shouted down the stairs, huffing as Paul shouted through, most likely the muffin, "We're not at them!" I heard the pack snickering below, also eating the muffins.

"I'll take care of it." I comforted, she smiled in return which always warmed my heart and crushed it. Her beautiful smile could shine through those monstrous marks I caused, the monster I am.

I left before those thoughts could return, poison forever polluting my brain. Instead I focused on the image in front of me, focusing on not laughing at the stupidity.

Paul, Jared, Quil and Embry were crouched over the pan of muffins like goblins, growls and grumbles could be heard, even human we were protective over our food. Jacob, of course did not part take in this...ritual. He sat at the table, watching the actions of our brothers with a distant look.

I felt badly for how I have treated him over today with the Cullens, I do understand his reasons for not wanting to participate but he needs to be there, not only as a strong fighter in case of the worse but he also was one of the main hurt at our last meeting with two of the Cullen's at Bella Swan's house.

I subconsciously rubbed my left canine tooth, which ironically was one of the four the Annie haired leech kicked out. I shook that thought away, after the incident, many jokes were thought and therefore, played in each of our minds but I warned them not to repeat or think them today.

It would only be adding a spark to the possible firewood.

"You are meant to be wolf-men, not pigs!" I announced my presence. In slow motion, all four turned to stare at me, at least two muffins in each mouth and crumbs dropping out while they stared.

"Wfe-ware!" Jared yelled, then attempted to swallow both muffins at once, Quil and Embry had to thump him on the back to stop him from choking. "We are! But we're also hungry wolves!"

"Save some for later." Later meant the "bonding day" though there were scoffs and jokes any time those two words were ever uttered. "Why? They aren't gonna eat any." Jacob spoke for the first time this morning.

"It doesn't matter, Emily bakes them, Emily decides when they are eaten, or if they are eaten." I warned Paul as he slyly raised another one to his mouth. He quickly licked and then put it back.

I picked it up and swallowed it almost whole. His dare was squashed. "Paul, we are brothers, we've shed blood, sweat and tears, do you think saliva really bugs me?" He grumbled a series of cuss words whilst Jared put the tray of muffins back into the oven, thank God Emily always cooked 3 batches just in case.

I left them and went back to the stairs, not even walking up them but pouncing to the top stair. I ghosted into our room, Emily had her back to me, turning down the bed, I took my chance.

I stepped up behind her in two strides, never making a sound. "Sorted." I whispered in her ear. She jumped but immediately melted into my arms, how could she be so comfortable around someone like me? I'll never know.

"You're not setting a good example." She said, confusing me. "Next time, hide the evidence." She brushed one finger across my lips, flaking off the crumbs I missed.

I held her hand there and kissed her finger, her palm, wrist, covering the scars my dark side caused, working my way up her arm while she blushed beautifully, then to her cheek and finally lips. She decided to continue the trail and kissed along my jaw, neck, then collar bone, her kisses were like butterfly wings barely brushing my skin, each sending a tingling feeling through me.

"Yo yo, break up the love fest; we want to get this over and done with and eat the muffins!" Paul knocked on the door as he spoke. I smiled to Emily before pulling the muffin wrapper from my pocket, crumbling it, and shooting it at Paul, hitting him square between the eyes.

He began growling and tensed, wanting a fight. After making sure we were a safe distance from Emily to wrestle and no possessions could smash I lunged forward, grappling him and fighting to the ground as my pack watched from the door. Above their chants and jeers, I heard my soul mate's laughter and claim,

"My boys."

**So what did you all think? Did you like how despite the chapter being in Carlisle and Sam's POVs, it showed their lovers support. It's true, behind every great man, there is a great woman.**

**So, my ever dopey questions that must be asked:**

**How will the day go? Which wolf will be partnered with which Cullen? Will some connections be made, or will the day end in tragedy?**

**Find out next time **

**Mel out :)**


	7. Taking the pup for a walk

**Alice POV:**

Arriving at the supposed meeting ground, I sighed, they were all ready here. The wolves were lined up like soldiers on command, perhaps they were. Rosalie had speculated on the run over that this was a trap.

Edward pulled up behind us, he had stayed the night with Bella again and drove her to this get-together. The wolves also had one car with them, I wondered why they would need one.

Then I saw her, a human. She looked like the wolves, defiantly Native American. Her features showed nationality, copper skin, dark eyes and long coal coloured hair. But these were not her dominant features.

Even from 12.7 feet away, I could see the large red scars, marking the complete right side of her face, it was sickening. Though her face held no emotion as she looked back, her scars caused her to appear grim.

I was shocked and then angry, these wolves were dangerous, the poor girl was proof of that. I looked as Bella and Edward approached, my assessment only taking 4 milliseconds. Thank goodness that Bella did not suffer the same while we were away.

Edward gave me a warning look, stopping my line of thinking and moving to another topic.

Carlisle looked left and right, checking we were ready or at least partially. We then moved as one unit towards the wolves, them tensing on our every step. One seemed ready to burst with only 7.4 feet to go.

His shakes seemed to lessen, I looked to my left, Jasper was concentrating on the boy, the obvious reason for the sudden mood shift. We stopped, leaving a reasonable distance between ourselves and them.

"Thank you for joining us today, let us hope it is a good one." Carlisle's words cause much laughter and snickering from the wolves, why should his vocabulary cause such ruckus?

Edward once again glanced at me, I sighed, this was going to be a long day.

"How about some introductions, I believe some of my family may not be filmier with some of yours." Carlisle seemed to be choosing his words carefully and only talking to Sam, their leader.

"Bella and Edward, of course you know. I am Carlisle, and this is my wife Esme." Esme smiled kindly at the wolves, who in return showed no sign of greeting or recognition, how rude.

"Rosalie and Emmett you may not know well." It was true, Rosalie and Emmett are the only two that haven't encountered the wolves before....or have had the pleasure of kicking the beasts through house and forest. Edward as ever, grimaced at my thoughts though a sly smile bubbled on his lips, he enjoyed me replaying Jacob Black flying through Bella's house over and over in my mind. It was also quite funny to watch Jacob now, who was scowling at Bella and Edward.

Oh didn't the boy realise he never had a chance.

Carlisle then turned to indicate Jasper and I, "And lastly, Jasper and Alice." His introduction was interrupted by low grumbles and growls, Jacob's ice cold glare shifted from Edward and Bella to me. I returned it.

Jasper leaned forward towards Jacob, shaking slightly. Luckily only I noticed this and slid my hand into his, whatever Jacob was feeling towards me Jasper didn't like it.

Their leader, Sam, stepped forward, mimicking Carlisle's actions, he quickly named each member of his pack. "Jacob, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, my fiancé Emily-" he paused after the girl's name, holding it in reverence and love. "and I am Sam." He finished quickly.

There was an awkward silence, neither of us knowing what to do, Bella had organised this, even choosing the clearing we played baseball in as it wasn't covered in the treaty, neither group owned it, to use for this gathering.

Emmet stepped forward, "Okay how are we doing this thing?" he excitedly clasped his hands together. Since every other time we have met the wolves has ended in battle, Emmett hoped today would be no different. He eyed each wolf, as though choosing an opponent, which was likely what he was doing.

"Well, I believe division by mutual agreement would suit us all best." Carlisle spoke matter-of-factly, so we were picking puppies to take on a walk, oh joy. "Okay then" was Sam's only response.

"Well yourself and Emily should join Esme and I near the waterfall, beautiful scenery." Sam nodded in agreement, "But what about the...strongest of your coven?" Emmett never realised they were talking of him, he was smiling evily at the wolves, flexing his muscles.

"I believe one of your pack is also slightly....temperamental. He and Emmett shouldn't be paired, how about Edward and Paul and Jasper and Jared go together." Carlisle was a master of compromise, but this meant Jasper and I would be separated.

Jasper felt my fear, and held me closer. Barely any movement or contact, yet he made me feel safe without his talent, that crushed every fear. Carlisle continued speaking.

"Then perhaps young Quil with Alice-" the boy named Quil looked at me and smiled smugly, as though confident he would be victorious in battle, he was obviously not there that day in the forest.

"-and Embry and Jacob with Ros-" the boy named Embry spoke up, "You can't break me and Quil up! We're a tag-team." He proceeded to high-five Quil. Oh teenage boys were so immature. Carlisle smiled, understanding.

"Very well then, how about Alice and Emmett with Quil and Embry and-" Carlisle was once again cut off but this time, by someone on our side. "I will not walk one of these flea bags alone! And neither will you Emmett!" Rosalie spat out.

Carlisle sighed as the wolves took offence to her words, Emmett cracked his knuckles, anticipating a fight. The growls were soon settled and Carlisle spoke once more.

"Well then the only option is to put Emmett and Rosalie with Quil and Embry and Alice, you shall go with Jacob." I was about to object but his eyes begged me to accept, so I did. "Any objections?" he asked, no one spoke, I was surprised Jacob didn't until I looked at him.

He was, once again, staring at Edward and Bella, Edward staring back over Bella's unknowing head, having a silent argument. After no protests, Carlisle signalled for us to "partner up" like pre-school children. "We'll meet back in one hour, set your watches to avoid panicking others."

I waited for Jacob to move but he stayed staring at Bella and my brother. I watched everyone else gather into their decided groups. Carlisle and Esme greeted Emily and Sam warmly.

"Hello. I'm Esme." She greeted.  
"Emily." The copper skinned girl replied smiling.  
"I brought along a few homemade refreshments for your boys, I barely made contact so the scent shouldn't be strong." Esme should win mother of the year, of the century!

"Don't worry, this bunch will eat anything." Emily replied, poking Sam in the chest, he smiled bashfully. They did seem right for each other, I hope he destroyed whatever creature did that to her, or punished them greatly. I wondered, which pack member could have done that to her?

I looked next to the two youngest wolves, Quil and Embry, they haven't moved, but continued whispering despite us all hearing them. They were arguing over Rosalie, though in the opposite way than most did.

"You take blondie!"  
"Oh no, killer Barbie is all yours!"  
"Why me?!"  
"Your such a ladies' man! And I'm more valuable than you!"

Rosalie sighed, then angrily growled, "We can hear you!" The wolves expression was one of total fear, colour draining from their faces, eyes bulging fear. I couldn't help but chuckle.

I searched for Edward, who walked towards us with Paul and Jared following, they too we're whispering. "Awww, the mind reader! Now I can't think those leech jokes!"

Edward began smiling, I guess the boy could think of those leech jokes.

Paul also was whispering, but about my Jazz. "And the mood swinger!" Jared laughed and I scowled at both of them, no one insulted my Jazz. "Yeah, don't need him to tell how you're feeling Paul, cool it, you're like a phone on vibrate!"

It was true; the boy was dangerously close to changing. I watched as, like before, the boy slowly stopped, thanks to my Jazz. They stood, waiting for Edward and Jasper, who was still holding onto me.

I spun around, still in his arms and looked into his warm eyes, his were a mirror of mine, showing how much they didn't want to leave. Sadly, we parted, I kept his gaze until the four disappeared into the trees, ready to start their time together.

Jacob finally moved, tipping Quil on the shoulder. "Who did I get stuck with?" He didn't even listen this whole time! Rudeness seemed to be a reoccurring quality with this pack. Quil didn't speak, but pointed to me, I glowered at Jacob.

Jacob wore two expressions, shock and anger. He quickly recovered from the shock and replaced it with loathing. _This should be a fun trip_, I thought sarcastically.

I began thinking about our last battle as he stalked past me and into the trees. Funnily enough, should the past repeat itself and I and Jacob battle once more, there's a lot more trees here than at Bella's house for me to kick him through.

The day seemed to get a little bit brighter as I followed Jacob Black into the woods.

* * *

**Oooooooooo! What will happen with each group, partically Jacob and Alice? Will war break out, or will the ancient fued be put to rest?**

**Find out, next time on Jacob vs Jasper!!!!!!!**

**Mel out ;D**


	8. Protectiveness of the Pup

**Carlisle POV:**

"Do you really think it is wise for them to be left alone?" Sam asked as we approached the waterfall. "Certainly, how else will they learn to trust one another?"

He didn't seem satisfied with my answer, so I explained my reason. "I picked this spot for us for more than just scenery, from here, we can see Emmett's group, he being our temperamental trouble maker and supervise in case anything should happen."

"I can also Paul here aswell." He noted and smiled, "I positioned his group nearby so I could see him, he is temperamental, well, both mental and has a temper."

I laughed at his joke, it was clever. "Great minds think alike." He nodded, it seemed we were "bonding" already. Behind me Esme and Emily were talking of the woes of mothering. Emily seemed like Esme in many ways, caring for the wolves like Esme cared for our "children", being only one great quality of her many thousands.

"I must say Sam, I am fascinated by your pack, I've read stories about werewolves during my years but to actually be able to meet with and talk with a few, it's astounding!" my scientific ways ruled my statement.

He laughed once more, even that came out like a dog's bark. Interesting how some qualities of the wolf carried into their human forms.

He began telling me of his prospects with hunting James and Victoria, I was sad to hear they seem to favour hunting in LaPush. It also made him more determined to catch them and I too rather they be gone, stopping this madness.

Throughout our talk, I learned of Sam's great leadership qualities, he strategizes perfectly. He is a great leader, most likely why he was chosen as the Alpha.

* * *

**Alice POV:**

We walked in silence, leaving a tree or two in between us at all times. I doubt this is what Bella attended to happen so I tried to find a solution.

"Say something."  
"Like what?" his tone disgusted me, it rang of rudeness and disrespect.  
"Like what it is like living with fleas!" I spat back.  
"You should know bloodsucker, how's the house of parasites?!"  
"Quite an intelligent remark from someone with more muscles than brain cells!"

He remained quiet.

I sighed boredly, we kept walking along a dirt path, watching birds fly over head. Bella better pay up on the shopping trip, this was torture, at least the gentle breeze sweeping through the trees blew away the odour of mutt.

We arrived at the top of a cliff, looking out over the sea. Carlisle was right, the sun remained behind the clouds even here. Jacob sat down, looking out at the horizon, I followed, crossing my legs as I sat. He quickly slid away.

"I'm not going to bite you Black, I have standards." He shot a sour look at me and remained 2 feet away, ignoring me. "Do not treat me as a thing Jacob Black." His attitude was severely irritating me.

"What are you then? Human!" he spat the word out sarcastically, I raised an eyebrow, he wasn't one to talk about humanity. He saw my expression and continued his futile statement.

"You all dress human, talk human, act human, but you'll never be human!" I was wounded by his words, un-human am I? "Neither are you mongrel!" I pointed out. This upset him, he jumped to his feet.

"I didn't choose this!" his attacking words caused me to rise to my feet as well. "You think this was a life choice! I didn't choose this, none of us did!" How dare he assume he knew our reasons, our dilemmas!

"Oh please, tell me what sob story made Dr Carlisle"-he sneered the name-" have to change you?!" I reached onto tip toes to stare him dead in the eye.

"As a matter of fact he wasn't the one to change me, none of the Cullens were....I don't know who did it!" for some reason, I felt the need to tell him this, I did not know why.

"What?" his confused tone snapped me from my thoughts. I sighed and sat back down. I looked up, waiting for him to sit too, he did.

Taking a deep breath I began to tell the tale of the black abyss of my past, the past I might as not have been there for.

* * *

**Jacob POV:**

I was left thoughtless.

Her story, her past. It was a horror movie gone wrong. Instead of Dr. Hero saving her, he changed her without her even knowing.

And James!

James hunted her, like he hunts Bella now; it was unnatural, even for vampires. But the worst, not even the supernatural part of her human life, but the fact her human family were even bigger monsters than any mythical creature.

She watched me as I processed this new information. Her voice had pained at some points during her tale but her face stayed stone, either vampires truly were emotionless or she could hide them well, I leaned more to the latter.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could manage to say, she smiled," Thank you." I smiled despite the awkwardness of the moment. In a cliché moment, my watch beeped, saved by the bell.

"We better go back before they think a fight broke out." I jumped to my feet; she was up in a flash. She had a friendly smile on her face, which confused me, how should I respond?

I half returned the smile, half barred my teeth. She didn't seem to notice. We began strolling back, less tensed than last time, more easily going. Although we didn't talk, we didn't ignore each other. She caught each glance I took and returned it with a smile.

I smiled back, just out of courtesy.

We reached the clearing and were last back, everyone were seated at the benches on either side of a long, wooden table Bella must have pushed together. I had to give her credit; she really wanted this stupid thing to work.

And...It seemed like it was.

As we approached, the table was buzzing with conversation. Carlisle was lecturing Sam about how many chromosomes a wolf had? Sam stared back with a confused expression; he didn't finish school, due to changing half way through junior year.

Esme and Emily were swapping tales about how their "children" caused mischief. Paul and Jared were talking to Edward, or at least mentally. I guessed they were messing with the mind reader.

The scarred one, Jasper, kept his eyes on me the entire time we walked towards the table, I noticed that Alice was walking at my side, watching him too but with a calm expression. I felt an alien calmness wash over me, he thought I would shift with his girlfriend too close.

I wasn't that out of control.

As soon as she was near the bench, Alice skipped to his side and slid into her seat next to him. I looked around and took the only available space next to Paul at the end of the bench, across from the mind reader and Bella. They were looking into each other's eyes in a love movie style.

It sickened me.

I looked next to Edward at Alice, she and _Jasper_, I thought the name with a snarl, were also like two love sick puppies staring at each other. God, were there any normal Cullens.

Normal vampires, I laughed at my own stupidity.

Maybe not normal, but at least the next two wern't as flaunting about their love life. Next to blondie number one, was blondie number two. The tall, scary, should be model one and her macho man. He wasn't even remotely human; he was a series of boulders mashed together.

But at least they weren't gaga eyed about each other. She stared at her nails, obviously wanting to be anywhere but here, I felt the same. Her big headed mate was laughing at almost everything, I was afraid his booming echoes would cause an avalanche.

Next to him, Emily was the only one brave enough to sit there with Sam next to her as always. Across from them, Dr. Vamp and Mrs. Vamp were the chatting parents.

Quil and Embry were munching on cookies, pigs. Then it was Jared, Paul and me. I finally turned my attention to the table; there was four plates of mountainous muffins and a tray of mouth-watering cookies. All of my pack were eating them, I decided to try a cookie, I never knew Emily cooked them like this.

They were the greatest cookies ever!

My mouth was watering before I could even swallow, I needed another. Everyone at the table watched us pig out, some amused, some disgusted. Well _Jasper _and _Rosalie_ were the only ones with disgusted faces, I caught Alice out of the corner of my eye, giggling at our antics.

Quil was the only one without a stuffed mouth, so he spoke for us all. "Em." He called, after stuffed another muffin into his mouth. Before Emily could respond, the rock with legs responded.

"Yeah?" Why did he answer?

"I think he means me." Emily popped her head over Emmett's large shoulder. The large leech began laughing again, his teeth gleaming in the overcast sunlight. Emily backed away, her instincts probably.

Quil continued as thought there was no interruption. "Emily, I gotta say, your new cookie recipe is awesome!" Emily blushed before speaking, "I didn't make them."

We all looked to each other, confused. If she didn't bake them then who did? Quil chewed loudly, clicking his jaw. "Esme is the master chef." I almost choked on my third muffin. Blood sucker snacks!

As everyone's choking coughs died down, Esme spoke up. "Don't worry, the only article I added was chocolate chips." She laughed lightly, though at least it helped calm our worries.

It was a perfect moment, until Embry opened his big mouth. " I love choc chips!" he sounded like a five year old. "Me too!" Quil followed suit as usual. "Same!" I couldn't believe Jared had joined in this idiotic outburst...actually I could.

Suddenly, Quil jumped up with a raised cookie, "All hail mama vamp's cooking!" I slapped a hand to my forehead; the food was good, but not good enough to act that stupid. She must have added something to them.

"Ha-za!" oh god they were all did it, even Sam shifted his arm which held his drink. How could this get any worse?!

I had to think that.

Only half an hour later, everyone was back to their conversations, everyone except me, I was left once again watching everyone else, including the mind reader with his hands all over Bella.

I watched as he stroked his thumb down her cheek, kissed her forehead, her hair, all of this made me sick. I couldn't watch anymore so quickly shifted my gaze to something, anything else.

I found myself once again looking at the smaller Cullen. Watching her rest her head on the curly wurly's shoulder while he rested his head onto of hers. Both were looking at each other, never noticing I was watching too.

I also found myself listening to her tale in my head. I had to admit, the fact she never tried human blood was impressive, I'd never heard of anything like that. I had grown a new respect for the mini Cullen but also...protectiveness over her too.

It was only cause of that James character, of course I'd feel protective over any of his victims or attempted victims, they were, in a way connect to Bella. That's the only reason; she was a Cullen after all.

Yes, that was the only reason I felt that way.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not sure if Stephine Myer would have the wolves act that way but after all, they are teenage boys, of course food over rules the mind.**

**But...OoOoOoOoOoOo, is Jakey starting to get attached???**

**Find out next time on....Jacob vs Jasper!**

**Mel out ;D**


	9. Revelations and Relationships

**Carlisle POV:**

"Do you really think it is wise for them to be left alone?" Sam asked as we approached the waterfall. "Certainly, how else will they learn to trust one another?"

He didn't seem satisfied with my answer, so I explained my reason. "I picked this spot for us for more than just scenery, from here, we can see Emmett's group, he being our temperamental trouble maker and supervise in case anything should happen."

"I can also Paul here aswell." He noted and smiled, "I positioned his group nearby so I could see him, he is temperamental, well, both mental and has a temper."

I laughed at his joke, it was clever. "Great minds think alike." He nodded, it seemed we were "bonding" already. Behind me Esme and Emily were talking of the woes of mothering. Emily seemed like Esme in many ways, caring for the wolves like Esme cared for our "children", being only one great quality of her many thousands.

"I must say Sam, I am fascinated by your pack, I've read stories about werewolves during my years but to actually be able to meet with and talk with a few, it's astounding!" my scientific ways ruled my statement.

He laughed once more, even that came out like a dog's bark. Interesting how some qualities of the wolf carried into their human forms.

He began telling me of his prospects with hunting James and Victoria, I was sad to hear they seem to favour hunting in LaPush. It also made him more determined to catch them and I too rather they be gone, stopping this madness.

Throughout our talk, I learned of Sam's great leadership qualities, he strategizes perfectly. He is a great leader, most likely why he was chosen as the Alpha.

* * *

**Alice POV:**

We walked in silence, leaving a tree or two in between us at all times. I doubt this is what Bella attended to happen so I tried to find a solution.

"Say something."  
"Like what?" his tone disgusted me, it rang of rudeness and disrespect.  
"Like what it is like living with fleas!" I spat back.  
"You should know bloodsucker, how's the house of parasites?!"  
"Quite an intelligent remark from someone with more muscles than brain cells!"

He remained quiet.

I sighed boredly, we kept walking along a dirt path, watching birds fly over head. Bella better pay up on the shopping trip, this was torture, at least the gentle breeze sweeping through the trees blew away the odour of mutt.

We arrived at the top of a cliff, looking out over the sea. Carlisle was right, the sun remained behind the clouds even here. Jacob sat down, looking out at the horizon, I followed, crossing my legs as I sat. He quickly slid away.

"I'm not going to bite you Black, I have standards." He shot a sour look at me and remained 2 feet away, ignoring me. "Do not treat me as a thing Jacob Black." His attitude was severely irritating me.

"What are you then? Human!" he spat the word out sarcastically, I raised an eyebrow, he wasn't one to talk about humanity. He saw my expression and continued his futile statement.

"You all dress human, talk human, act human, but you'll never be human!" I was wounded by his words, un-human am I? "Neither are you mongrel!" I pointed out. This upset him, he jumped to his feet.

"I didn't choose this!" his attacking words caused me to rise to my feet as well. "You think this was a life choice! I didn't choose this, none of us did!" How dare he assume he knew our reasons, our dilemmas!

"Oh please, tell me what sob story made Dr Carlisle"-he sneered the name-" have to change you?!" I reached onto tip toes to stare him dead in the eye.

"As a matter of fact he wasn't the one to change me, none of the Cullens were....I don't know who did it!" for some reason, I felt the need to tell him this, I did not know why.

"What?" his confused tone snapped me from my thoughts. I sighed and sat back down. I looked up, waiting for him to sit too, he did.

Taking a deep breath I began to tell the tale of the black abyss of my past, the past I might as not have been there for.

* * *

**Jacob POV:**

I was left thoughtless.

Her story, her past. It was a horror movie gone wrong. Instead of Dr. Hero saving her, he changed her without her even knowing.

And James!

James hunted her, like he hunts Bella now; it was unnatural, even for vampires. But the worst, not even the supernatural part of her human life, but the fact her human family were even bigger monsters than any mythical creature.

She watched me as I processed this new information. Her voice had pained at some points during her tale but her face stayed stone, either vampires truly were emotionless or she could hide them well, I leaned more to the latter.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could manage to say, she smiled," Thank you." I smiled despite the awkwardness of the moment. In a cliché moment, my watch beeped, saved by the bell.

"We better go back before they think a fight broke out." I jumped to my feet; she was up in a flash. She had a friendly smile on her face, which confused me, how should I respond?

I half returned the smile, half barred my teeth. She didn't seem to notice. We began strolling back, less tensed than last time, more easily going. Although we didn't talk, we didn't ignore each other. She caught each glance I took and returned it with a smile.

I smiled back, just out of courtesy.

We reached the clearing and were last back, everyone were seated at the benches on either side of a long, wooden table Bella must have pushed together. I had to give her credit; she really wanted this stupid thing to work.

And...It seemed like it was.

As we approached, the table was buzzing with conversation. Carlisle was lecturing Sam about how many chromosomes a wolf had? Sam stared back with a confused expression; he didn't finish school, due to changing half way through junior year.

Esme and Emily were swapping tales about how their "children" caused mischief. Paul and Jared were talking to Edward, or at least mentally. I guessed they were messing with the mind reader.

The scarred one, Jasper, kept his eyes on me the entire time we walked towards the table, I noticed that Alice was walking at my side, watching him too but with a calm expression. I felt an alien calmness wash over me, he thought I would shift with his girlfriend too close.

I wasn't that out of control.

As soon as she was near the bench, Alice skipped to his side and slid into her seat next to him. I looked around and took the only available space next to Paul at the end of the bench, across from the mind reader and Bella. They were looking into each other's eyes in a love movie style.

It sickened me.

I looked next to Edward at Alice, she and _Jasper_, I thought the name with a snarl, were also like two love sick puppies staring at each other. God, were there any normal Cullens.

Normal vampires, I laughed at my own stupidity.

Maybe not normal, but at least the next two wern't as flaunting about their love life. Next to blondie number one, was blondie number two. The tall, scary, should be model one and her macho man. He wasn't even remotely human; he was a series of boulders mashed together.

But at least they weren't gaga eyed about each other. She stared at her nails, obviously wanting to be anywhere but here, I felt the same. Her big headed mate was laughing at almost everything, I was afraid his booming echoes would cause an avalanche.

Next to him, Emily was the only one brave enough to sit there with Sam next to her as always. Across from them, Dr. Vamp and Mrs. Vamp were the chatting parents.

Quil and Embry were munching on cookies, pigs. Then it was Jared, Paul and me. I finally turned my attention to the table; there was four plates of mountainous muffins and a tray of mouth-watering cookies. All of my pack were eating them, I decided to try a cookie, I never knew Emily cooked them like this.

They were the greatest cookies ever!

My mouth was watering before I could even swallow, I needed another. Everyone at the table watched us pig out, some amused, some disgusted. Well _Jasper _and _Rosalie_ were the only ones with disgusted faces, I caught Alice out of the corner of my eye, giggling at our antics.

Quil was the only one without a stuffed mouth, so he spoke for us all. "Em." He called, after stuffed another muffin into his mouth. Before Emily could respond, the rock with legs responded.

"Yeah?" Why did he answer?

"I think he means me." Emily popped her head over Emmett's large shoulder. The large leech began laughing again, his teeth gleaming in the overcast sunlight. Emily backed away, her instincts probably.

Quil continued as thought there was no interruption. "Emily, I gotta say, your new cookie recipe is awesome!" Emily blushed before speaking, "I didn't make them."

We all looked to each other, confused. If she didn't bake them then who did? Quil chewed loudly, clicking his jaw. "Esme is the master chef." I almost choked on my third muffin. Blood sucker snacks!

As everyone's choking coughs died down, Esme spoke up. "Don't worry, the only article I added was chocolate chips." She laughed lightly, though at least it helped calm our worries.

It was a perfect moment, until Embry opened his big mouth. " I love choc chips!" he sounded like a five year old. "Me too!" Quil followed suit as usual. "Same!" I couldn't believe Jared had joined in this idiotic outburst...actually I could.

Suddenly, Quil jumped up with a raised cookie, "All hail mama vamp's cooking!" I slapped a hand to my forehead; the food was good, but not good enough to act that stupid. She must have added something to them.

"Ha-za!" oh god they were all did it, even Sam shifted his arm which held his drink. How could this get any worse?!

I had to think that.

Only half an hour later, everyone was back to their conversations, everyone except me, I was left once again watching everyone else, including the mind reader with his hands all over Bella.

I watched as he stroked his thumb down her cheek, kissed her forehead, her hair, all of this made me sick. I couldn't watch anymore so quickly shifted my gaze to something, anything else.

I found myself once again looking at the smaller Cullen. Watching her rest her head on the curly wurly's shoulder while he rested his head onto of hers. Both were looking at each other, never noticing I was watching too.

I also found myself listening to her tale in my head. I had to admit, the fact she never tried human blood was impressive, I'd never heard of anything like that. I had grown a new respect for the mini Cullen but also...protectiveness over her too.

It was only cause of that James character, of course I'd feel protective over any of his victims or attempted victims, they were, in a way connect to Bella. That's the only reason; she was a Cullen after all.

Yes, that was the only reason I felt that way.

* * *

**Okay, I'm not sure if Stephine Myer would have the wolves act that way but after all, they are teenage boys, of course food over rules the mind.**

**But...OoOoOoOoOoOo, is Jakey starting to get attached???**

**Find out next time on....Jacob vs Jasper!**

**Mel out ;D**


	10. Visitor

**Bella POV:**

It had worked.

The Cullens, the LaPush pack....they got along. The day went well, everyone laughed, everyone smiled. Well, almost everyone. Jacob and Rosalie showed their anger and distrust all day.

Not a total success but 99%.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked as we drove back to my house. He, once again drove but still turned to face me. I collected my thoughts in order to phrase them correctly.

"Today, it went well." Not exactly a full sentence but it explained my feelings. He chuckled, "It did, Paul has an interesting way at looking at life." I was curious about what Edward and Paul talked about.

"What did he say?"  
"Well he didn't really say anything."

I raised an eyebrow. Edward read my expression and continued. " When Jared asked how old I was, somehow we came to a debate over who was older, Paul asked why was I created. When I explained, he began thinking and I read it."

"What did you hear?" I asked him. "Paul thinks that, seeing the first were-wolves came from wolves that the first vampires came from..." he didn't finish. I pressed for more information.

"His top three guesses are fire ants, fleas and, my favourite, scientific cannibals." I gawked at him, this was amusing, how could Edward degrade himself to anything below an angel.

He noticed my expression. "Bella, it was only fun." He pulled my Chevy into the parking lot next to my house; it was more of a mud patch. "Charlie won't be home until late, the station is overwhelmed with the "disappearances" on the Quileute reservation."

I watched as his face turned bitter, thinking of the reason behind these "disappearances". I did too, though a different person came to mind. He would think of Victoria and James, I thought of me. These people, married couples, parents, children, families. All murdered because of me.

I sighed, reaching for my door, it was open for a split second, the cool evening air swirling into the car, then Edward reached over, slamming the door shut. "He was here." Was his only words.

But I knew who he meant. James.

Edward seemed to debate mentally on what to do, his eyes darted between me and my house. He slid his hand into his pocket, taking out his phone. He punched in a number too quickly for me to read.

"Alice, _he _was here, possibly still here, Come get Bella, take her somewhere, anywhere!" I heard a quick response and he hung up, I watched up and down the street, but no car came, Edward got out of the cab, running around to my door, he stared, waiting for any movement inside my house.

Alice, Emmett and Jasper appeared at the forest by my home, in a flash at my side. "Bella come on." She said quickly as Carlisle's car pulled up onto my curb. Edward opened my door and pulled me out, running me to the sleek black car.

"Your safe now." He whispered, kissing my cheek as he placed me into the back seat. Alice followed me in while Carlisle was driving. She barely had closed the door before Carlisle slammed down on the accelerator, speeding down my street.

The last image I saw of Edward was him, snarling at my front door before he and his brothers rushed through it.

**Edward POV**

I watched as my family took Bella to safety, that was the priority. Priority number two, was finding and destroying Victoria and James. I thanked whatever God there was that caused Charlie to remain out of the house all day, Bella would never feel harm, physical, mental or emotional, ever again.

Not until I burned to ash.

"His scent is strong, he was here recently." Jasper thought out loud, scanning Bella's house. "Or still is in there." Emmett cracked his knuckles, planning to enjoy whatever conflict came.

I snarled at the very thought of James inside Bella's house, and jumped up onto her porch. Emmett and Jasper followed and we raced inside. Emmett and Jasper covered the downstairs and back garden while I scanned upstairs.

His scent was strongest in Bella's room, strong enough for him to still be in there. I burst through the door, no thoughts anywhere. No person anywhere.

No James anywhere.

I sniffed, his scent of blood and dirt was strongest under her pillow, he dared touch her possessions, her bed! I lift the pillow, he left her a note, and a lock of his hair, that explained the strength of the scent in her room, I had fallen for his trick.

He could be anywhere, he could be after Bella this very second.

I bolted from the room, not bothering to run down stairs, I ran into Charlie's room and through his window, landing in Bella's back yard. Emmett, who was searching the forestry, ran out to meet me.

I didn't stop to explain but kept running, Emmett was behind me in a flash, Jasper noticed our disappearance and was running to catch up. _Did you find anything? _

"No." I answered Emmett's mental question, his thoughts showed he had no luck either. Jasper was also unsuccessful in his hunt but began thinking of possible locations James would go.

We continued running, James scent led this way, this is where he retreated. For a short while all I focused on was returning home to Bella, barely noticing the scenery other than when we came to a river. James scent disappeared; he had used the river to cover his tracks.

After leaping over the river we entered more forest, but this was the forest that surrounded our house. I could soon hear the thoughts of my family, wondering where I was. Thankfully, James did not make another house call.

It was only as I entered our front door, seeing Bella sitting on the sofa with Esme, did I feel the paper crumbled in my hand. I unfolded it and began to read.

_I'll visit again_

It was not only the message, but the substance it was written in that sickened me.

Blood. Human blood.

Despite the burn in my throat, I sniffed the paper, it smelled of James, blood but also metal flakes. I examined these further, they were gold flakes. I realised with a shock how they got there.

In medieval times, special pens, sick and twisted designed pens were used by human and vampire alike to be able to pierce any surface to absorb the liquid and use it to write. They then became torture tools, used to penetrate the skin and suck out the victim's blood. Truly horrifying, only the sickest of vampires still used them today.

James was one of them.

Emmett looked over my shoulder, reading the note. His thoughts turned back to hunting James but I shook my head, he was a skilled tracker, he'd know how to avoid us and most likely send us into a trap.

Jasper's thoughts turned to the blood; I quickly caught his eye, warning him, Bella was too close. He nodded and decided to stay upstairs until I burned the note. I entered the living room where Esme, Alice and Bella awaited the news.

"He wasn't there." I wish Bella wasn't in the room, she didn't need to hear the details. As though my prayer was answered, Bella's stomach growled, I seized the opportunity.

"Esme, how about you get Bella something to eat in the kitchen." My mother met my eyes and saw the message in them. She took Bella's hand and led her to the kitchen. After hearing the sounds of cookery hitting the counter top I showed the note to Alice, Emmett and Carlisle, who just entered the room.

After reading the note and scanning for any other partials of interest, it was burned. Jasper arrived downstairs as soon as the paper was ash, ready to plan. I listened as Esme stalled Bella, talking about the day with the wolves.

"What are we going to do? He cannot be allowed anywhere near Bella's home, Charlie would also be at risk." Alice looked to Jasper as I did, hoping for his military tactics to help.

"I agree with Alice, James will target Charlie." We would have to assign someone to watch Charlie; two people considering James had Victoria. "Charlie is at the police station, James could reach him there." I spoke my thoughts.

"He could!" I turned to see Bella at our kitchen doorway, ice pale, heart racing but what pained me to see was the fear in her eyes, fear caused by James. I growled internally at the image of the hunter.

I was at her side in a instant, catching her as she stumbled. "Bella, Bella it will be okay." I rubbed my hand up and down her back, hoping to calm her.

_Do you need some help? _

I looked to Jasper and nodded gratefully. He concentrated on Bella, wave after wave of calm sending towards her. It soon worked, her shaking stopped but not on its own accord. Jasper could only calm her; he couldn't take away her fears.

That was my occupation, and I would see it through.

* * *

**Awwwwww, Edwards so sweet. Sorry I had to say that.**

**Anyway, will Charlie be okay? Who will protect the Swans house? Will James follow through on his word, will he visit again?**

**Find out next time on, Jacob vs Jasper.**

**Mel out ;)**


	11. Always

**Edward POV:**

"It will be okay Bella, Carlisle and I are on our way to the station now." I kissed her forehead before leaving. She had to stay at our home until we returned. "If anything happened to Charlie...because of me..." I leaned in, whispering comforting words to end her panic.

"Nothing will happen, I won't allow it." She looked into my eyes, her worries swam in hers, hope seemed to be drowning. I would throw a life line. "Bella, it is okay, if James decides to go anywhere near you or Charlie, Alice will see it."

The hope was saved, she smiled a little. I returned the smile that always left her breathless. It was a dirty trick but all was fair in love and war, it was also for her own benefit.

Carlisle appeared at my side, signalling it was our time to go. One more kiss, she leaned into it, clinging to me, never wanting the kiss to end. I felt the same but sadly there were more important issues than my own needs.

We left, driving to Forks police station. I didn't tell Bella, but there was another reason he had to go to the station, a body of a young Quileute girl was found in the forest, many broken bones and bruises.

_I suppose her skull would also be damaged, I could claim that as cause of death. _

Carlisle hated to think this way yet, it was necessary. It wouldn't do well to say cause of death to be loss of blood through biting. Cannibals ate flesh, not blood. All too soon we arrived in the parking lot which was alive with flashing lights, officers and medics talking and also, in the corner....

"What are the wolves doing here?" I questioned aloud. "Well, one of their people was the victim." Carlisle answered as we approached. Carlisle was quickly taken by two medics to examine the body, leaving me to talk with the pack.

Sam, Jacob and Jared were accompanied by an elderly man in a wheel chair. I knew him from Jacob's thoughts to be his father. "Edward." He addressed me, I nodded in return. The grim news about the young boy murdered stopped any hatred between us all, even from Jacob.

"He was at Bella's house; Charlie could also be in danger." I decided to let them know the extent of James' hunt. "Bella." Jacob said worryingly, I ignored my harsh feelings towards him.

"She's safe, with my family." I ignored Jacob's thoughts of how my family wasn't exactly safe. "This isn't good." The elderly man whispered. "If James plans to harm Charlie he's gonna have to go through us!" Jared pounded his fist into his open palm.

"And if he even tries going near Bella." Jacob never finished her sentence but growled darkly. His thoughts led to old memories of him running patrol around Bella's house, he felt the need to start again.

"That won't be necessary, we shall watch over the house." I answered his thoughts. All turned to him, wondering what he was thinking. "Stay out of my head!" his temper rising to a dangerous level. Sam stopped him, keeping a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"If James is attacking Bella's home, I'll be outside ready for him." The pup was pushing it. I lost my temper, "And I shall be inside, protecting Bella." His thoughts consisted of him, brutally beating me in battle.

I smiled in return.

"Jacob...you may watch the Swan residence if you choose to, but only as a Protector." Sam spoke strongly and I couldn't disagree, despite how I hated this mongrel an extra pair of eyes and ears would be useful.

Once Carlisle had examined the body, concluding the girl was beaten to death, head trauma was the supposed C.O.D. I collected she was only 20, family known by the community of Quileutes. The police were suspecting a psychopath living in the woods, human killing humans.

They were half right.

We soon left, no longer needed and began driving home. I stared out the window while Carlisle drove, his thoughts focused strictly on the road, avoiding the thoughts during the exam, of how brutally the girl was killed.

It occurred to me, if James fed from the girl, why didn't he hide the evidence? He had been burning and burying his past victims around Forks, but this one was left and from Carlisle's thoughts, she hadn't been drank from.

Then why did James bite her if not to feed?

Thinking of hunting ignited the inferno in my own throat. It has been almost a full week since I've hunted, this knowledge added more fuel to the flames. I desperately needed to hunt, possibly tomorrow.

After parking in the garage, I went back to the living room where Bella was, her heart seemed to pick up pace when she saw me approach, she was nervous. "Edward!" she squeaked, jumping up from the arm chair and running towards me. I caught her in my arms as she hugged tightly, or at least tight for a human.

"Where's Charlie? Is he okay? What happened? Did-" her hyperventilating cut off her own words. "Shhh... Bella, Charlie is fine, he is at the station, the Quileute's will watch him until he gets home, I shall watch over both of you from there."

I didn't feel the need to tell her Jacob Black would also be there.

_Do you need someone to cover outside?_

I glanced to Alice, she then began thinking of myself been outnumbered should James and Victoria showed. I looked left, then right, signalling I would not need her help.

She was quick to guess why.

_Wolf watchers?_

I sighed, our secret sign for yes. She laughed internally at the idea of guard dogs. Bella didn't notice our silent conversation and yawned. "I need to get you home before Charlie." I murmured in her ear, she didn't disagree, most likely anxious to see her father.

Understandable.

I guided Bella to the car as we left for her home, afraid she may collapse of exhaustless. She curled into my shoulder as I drove, murmuring unintelligible words. She seemed to be pulling in and out of consciousness; the stress of today had taken its toll on her.

I carried her inside and upstairs, Charlie was only around the corner with the wolf following him through the trees. I lifted the covers, placing her underneath before wrapping her in a cocoon of blanket.

As I watched her sleep, my throat ached again, alerting me I needed to hunt. Jasper would also need to hunt and I could use the company when we went, Alice could watch Bella at school and then Bella could spend the afternoon at my house, surrounded by vampires, perfectly safe.

I chuckled out loud at my own dark joke.

I could hear Jacob outside in the forest, alert and also listening for any noise. I was about to go to Bella's window, to also keep guard when she grabbed me, clinging to me like a life preserver. I turned to face her, watching sweat bead across her forehead as her heart raced.

"Edward!" she whispered worryingly. I lay down next to her, stroking a hand across her clammy brow. "Don't leave me!" her whimpers tore at my chest, stabbing my heart a thousand times.

"I'm here Bella." I told her, hoping to convince her dream self that she was safe. "I'm scared." I soothed her ruffled hair and placed my forehead to hers. "Edward?" she repeated, calling."I'll always be here, always." I chanted the word until her heart beat slowed to a steady pace.

I kept our bodies pressed together, cooling her fever despite the covers between us. Bella eventually fell into a deep, fright-less dream, occasionally murmuring my name as usual, I smiled each time, knowing she dreamt of me always sent tingles through my body. My thoughts squashed all happy feelings though.

With Jacob outside her door, and James out there as well, I couldn't leave Bella alone, not even if my wind pipe turned to ashes. My own needs would always come second to Bella's, she always came first.

Always.

* * *

**Oooooo, Edward's very protective, but is he also jealous? Keeping Bella from Jacob and not telling her he was outside watching will have some dire consequences!**

**But I won't tell how!**

**MWHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Mel out :) **


	12. Starving thirst

**Bella POV:**

_Running, running for my life, panting hard, it was so cold I could see my breaths and stumbling through the trees, I found myself in the baseball clearing._

_But I wasn't alone. James and Victoria._

_I screamed for Edward, suddenly he was at my side, holding me. He then was in between me and them protectively. They ran into the forest, setting a trap for him and he was about to go._

"_Don't leave me!" couldn't he see this was a trap. "I'm here Bella." But he was still moving away. No, I was the one moving, he chased after me, hand outstretched, trying to stop me._

_Then, Edward disappeared in a puff of smoke._

_Jacob emerged from the smoulder. "I'll protect you Bella." He seized me into a hug. "I'm scared." I whispered into his bare chest. "Edward?" I shouted out, where was he, where did he go. He was by Jacob's side, taking me from Jake and into his own embrace._

"_I'll always be here, always." He kissed my forehead then growled. Spinning me around behind him, I caught the glance of James and Victoria charging at me. Jacob and Edward ran to meet them, all four tumbling into the shadows. _

_I ran after them, calling, crying, and falling. As I pushed myself up from the ground, a cold hand seized my wrist. I looked up into red eyes. "I'm so hungry." James snarled, his pupils enlarging, the black sea grew, red surrounding it._

_He opened his mouth, razor teeth gleaming...then bit down on my flesh, breaking the skin and spilling the warm liquid underneath._

I snapped my eyes open, scanning my surroundings. I wasn't in a forest; I was lying in bed, in my bedroom, in my house. Safe. Felling a cold marble being next to me, I looked....and gasped.

Coal black eyes looked back.

"Edward?" he looked as though he hadn't hunted in days. And then I realised, he hadn't. I gasped again as I looked back at his eyes, the golden iris was barely noticeable.

As though on que, my stomach growled like every other morning. "Breakfast time for the human." His tone wasn't as cheery as it usually was when he said that. He jumped up and sped down stairs, avoiding me.

I made it my goal today to get him to go hunting, or call Emmett and have him drag Edward out.

* * *

**Edward POV:**

She had noticed.

My eyes were black fires of thirst and she had noticed. Of course how could she not! They were as noticeable as a large sign reading of how much of a monster I am. Humans grumble when they are hungry, we change physically. I wondered would anyone at school notice too?

I wasn't sure how she would react when she came down stairs, Bella was known for accepting even the monstrous qualities of vampires. I sighed, that was the one trait I both adored and disliked.

I started on her breakfast "Pop-tarts", toast, cereal and freshly squeezed orange juice. Bella always protested that I cooked her too much, I wonder what she'd think of my meals, they are much larger in comparison.

The thoughts of Jacob Black then entered my head. _I'm hungry._ He whined over and over. I could hear his stomach growl from here, he probably hasn't eaten since yesterday evening, a long time for humans and semi human beings to go without food.

I smiled through the kitchen window at him. He barred his teeth.

His thoughts showed he wasn't going anywhere though, he would come back night after night to watch over Bella, I sighed, showing the boxes of cereal and Pop-tarts to him, he watched them in my hands like a begging puppy. I put them down and went back to working on Bella's breakfast while he went back to complaining.

I guess we'd both have to go hungry.

I used five oranges from Bella's fruit bowl, squeezing them in my hands till they were dry. Watching this made me thirsty once more, I put a hand to my throat as though I could sooth the raging flames inside.

I couldn't.

This made me a threat, not only will my next few days at Fork's High be hazardous, myself finding it harder to be in a room of 100's of warm, juicy blood- No I couldn't think like this! But it also made me a threat here, I may not harm Bella, but Charlie's scent was almost as alluring as Bella's used to be, foodwise at least.

All this thought about prey and hunting sent my thirst into overdrive, I almost fell under the pain, it was nearing comparison with Jane's gift. I could hear the thudding of Bella moving upstairs, then her descent down. I pulled myself behind a mask of composure just as she reached the last step.

She sauntered into the kitchen, still half asleep I suppose and looked to me with a smile. She showed the signs of her nightmare; I could see the bags forming under her eyes. This must end:

James must meet his end, and drag Victoria along with him to hell.

"You've juice on your hands." Bella joked lightly as she poured her own cereal. I looked down at the sticky human beverage stuck to my skin. I quickly washed it off before the smell could sink in.

I could hear Bella hesitate behind me, most likely trying to talk about my appearance. "Edward?" she questionably asked. I turned to face her, my true feelings hidden behind a facade of normality. "Yes?"

"You need to hunt." I guess my hopes of avoiding this subject were gone.

"I'm perfectly fine Bella." I lied desperately though it came out as a confident statement. She seemed to be fooled, but I knew never to assume anything about Bella.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Starving himself.

He was starving himself. But why?!

I didn't understand, why would he do this to himself? Did he think something was his fault, was he punishing himself? I had no clue, but today I would be seeing someone who did.

Alice.

She had to know Edward's reasons, they were close, she had to know. I sighed as I nibbled my toast, suddenly no longer hungry but eating for Edward's sake. We had school in an hour and I still had to wash and dress.

I gulped the juice and devoured the tarts and cereal in seconds, Edward watched with an amused expression. "I dun want to be late." I managed to choke out through swallowing.

"I could run us both to my house and take my car; it would be faster than yours." I could see the hidden insult about my truck, I glowered as he chuckled. "I think the Chevy is perfectly capable of getting me to school." I grumbled as I set my bowl down, trudging upstairs to get ready.

The drive to school was quiet, as was the trip from the car park to the main building. I didn't see Alice until lunch, when Edward was sitting with us. I realised getting Alice on her own would be difficult, but I needed to find out what was stopping Edward from hunting.

School passed slowly, as though to torture me, forcing me to watch Edward torture himself for hours. During Biology, Mr. Banner had to call me three times before I noticed. Luckily, Edward whispered the answer to me.

School had ended and I still haven't talked to Alice. It bothered me that Edward was suffering this way and I still had no clue as to why. The three of us walked out of the main building then Edward spoke.

"I'll go get the car."

I was shocked for a moment, my car was at the opposite end of the parking lot, and so was his Volvo that Alice drove in. Either one would take a minute for him to drive up.

A minute window of opportunity.

"Alice" I whispered in a hurry, Edward was half way to the cars. She turned to face and I realised, I didn't know how to phrase my question. "Bella?" she asked when I didn't say anything.

"Eh...I...Something is wrong with Edward." She raised an eyebrow to my statement. I took a deep breath before continuing. "He's not hunting and I can tell he's thirsty."

"You honestly don't know why he won't leave your side?" I was about to say no, but the way she put it, it made sense; I now knew why Edward wouldn't hunt, why he was suffering.

Because of me.

"He won't leave because of me?" She tilted her head slightly, assessing my new found epiphany. "Bella, every disaster, life-threatening situation and or dire day is not your fault. It's not because of you he won't hunt, it's because of himself, and he worries too much even on normal days."

"But what do I do? I can't let him go on like this. He needs to listen to reason." I begged for her help, she smiled slightly. "You still owe me a shopping trip by the way." I gritted my teeth at that reminder.

"Alice please, if you help me you can pick my outfit for school for the next week." She seemed to consider this, over her shoulder I saw Edward in his Volvo, steering around students and cars. I only had a few seconds.

"From _my _wardrobe, not yours." Damn Alice, she had to make this a true sacrifice. "Alright alright just do anything to make him go, please." She smiled, "And don't think about it." I warned, Edward was close enough I was sure he'd hear her.

"Don't worry, it's quite easy for me to avoid Edward's gift." She smiled, whatever thoughts she was using to hide our conversation must be funny, or about clothes which in my case would be horrifying.

"It is also quite easy for you to be annoying." Edward appeared behind Alice, smirking through the driver's open window. Alice stuck her tongue out as him as she slid into the back seat.

All the way to the Cullen's home I kept throwing glances to the rear view mirror. Edward and Alice seemed to be having a silent conversation. Edward gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles showing through his icy skin.

I wonder what they were talking/ thinking about.

Edward stopped in front of the Cullen's home, "I'll be in, in a minute." He told Alice, a sign he wanted to be alone with me. I looked to Alice and she nodded, getting out and going inside.

"Now, why was Alice reciting the National Anthem in two different languages?" he asked me, the real question being what was she hiding? I suddenly wished I didn't bring this up, I didn't know what to say.

"Erm...which languages?" I asked, stalling. "Spanish and Latin, now what is the matter?" I looked into his eyes, pools of oil, no they were hard, cold. Two pieces of coal was what I saw.

His voice softened as he sighed, then spoke. "Bella, you can tell me anything." I sighed too. "It's not something to tell, it's....will you do something for me?" I assessed his facial expression, it turned lighter. "Anything." He whispered.

"Hunt."  
"Excuse me?"  
"Hunt, go with someone, catch a grizzly for me." I shrugged. He seemed to think of me as crazy. He didn't appear to know what to say. "Edward?" I asked after 30 seconds of silence.

"No."  
"What?"  
"I don't need to."  
"Edward please, I know you're thirsty." His throat tightened, ligaments showing. "If you don't go I'll have Emmett and Jasper drag you out." My threat didn't move him.

I opened the door and got out, he didn't stop me. I walked up to his front door, still he remained unmoved. I opened the front door; Alice was waiting on the other side.

She smiled at me then looked back out at Edward. He walked to my side, huffing slightly in anger. I guessed Alice was debating with him mentally. "Okay for the non-gifted, can you please speak out loud!" I was loosing patience with these "conversations".

"Alice agrees with you, she wants me gone too."  
"I didn't put it that way but, if it does make you go then I will!"

I suddenly realised I was the cause of this argument. Was there anything I could do that didn't end badly?

"Edward, we are capable of protecting Bella, even if only for two days." Edward considered Alice's words for a moment. He seemed to want to go, yet stay at the same time.

"And if it helps Edward, I shall accompany you." Jasper appeared at the top of the stairs. I understood his secret message, one less vampire around who wanted my blood.

Edward had no other option but to say yes, and he did.

* * *

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo what will happen next? When Edwards away, how will James play?**

**Find out, next time on Jacob vs Jasper!!!!!**

**Mel out**


	13. One hunter leaves, another arrives

**Alice POV:**

"I really don't need to hunt, honestly." Edward was once again trying to escape his deal. Jasper was waiting by the back door, waiting for Edward to say his goodbye to Bella, which was taking over ten minutes.

Edward growled lowly at our impatience. Bella never noticed but kept reassuring him that it was okay to go, honestly, her idea of Emmett and Jasper dragging Edward off was even more tempting.

He growled at me again, his thirst was obviously making him easily irritated.

After another long minute, Edward finally let Bella out of his hug, only to kiss her forehead then lips. Bella was breathless like always afterwards, and after an extra long wait, he left with my Jazz.

After watching them go with me, Bella turned to face me. "So, how are we doing this, Charlie's gonna be hard to negotiate but he's a sucker for you." I raised an eyebrow, what did she mean?

She noticed me confusion. "Alice...I'm still grounded for our trip to Italy, remember?" It still didn't spark anything in my mind. "I'm under house arrest." It dawned on me then, my plan was reduced to rubble.

"So.....?"  
"I can't leave the house for anything other than school, and I've time restrictions for visitors, he doesn't even know I'm here."

A long pause lasted while I thought of anyway around this, Bella couldn't come here, I doubt Emmett and I could hide in her room all night, outside seems good and the only idea.

I noticed she seemed a bit edgy due to my hesitation, "Don't worry Bella, Emmett and I can hang out outside your house, you won't even know we're there."  
"Until the forest starts falling apart."

I stared at Bella as she claimed secretly I couldn't contain Emmett's destructive way. "What's going on?" Emmett walked in and smiled at us, eyebrows raised in excited anticipation.

"Bella believes we can't keep watch over her house tonight without you destroying half of the trees around her home." His booming laughter didn't help my case. "Hell yeah!" he cheered.

"Hell no!" Rosalie hissed from upstairs, her high heels stomped purposely down the stairs, "You will not be hiding in some tree watching her house!" her tone was one of a wife suspecting her husband of cheating, I chuckled within my mind.

"Rose, please, it's only baby-sitting." I watched how Bella disapproved of been "baby-sat". "But what about our plans tonight." She said seductively, this was a dirty trick of war, though if her words were true, I'm glad I'm out of the house tonight.

Emmett looked to me, begging. His mind was already made up, I was blocking the vision out as I nodded, giving him permission to bail on me. He smiled then took Rose's hand as she glared at Bella, then walking back up stairs together.

"If you don't want to be scarred for life Bella, I suggest we leave" she took my suggestion with an awkward smile, knowing the message between my words. We took Edward's car, driving back to her house.

"Oh god, Charlie's going to kill me!" Bella tapped a finger to Edward's digital clock. School ended six hours ago. "Relax Bella; tell Charlie we were studying for the History test tomorrow and doing the homework too."

"We don't have a test tomorrow."  
"It's a _surprise _test Bella."  
"And the homework?"  
"It will be giving in two days. I can give you the answers if you like."

She said no, always the honest one. I could tell she was planning to study tonight. I had my test already written in my bag, knowing what paper was required and what questions asked, I could spend my time texting to Jazz, our routine.

It was times like those that made me feel like a human teen, not a vampire who's been living longer than most of modern technology.

I sprung up another conversation with Bella, just passing the time until Jasper came home, I knew she felt the same, waiting for Edward. It would be easy to watch over Bella's home, the wolves would also be on guard but I assume they would only run patrol on perimeter.

They would be easy to ignore, as long as they kept their smell down wind.

Once we were home, I went inside with Bella and chatted while she cooked dinner for Charlie. Once he was home, he greeted me openly, preferring me over Edward as a dinner guest.

During dinner I stored the human food in a napkin under the table, once Charlie was distracted I threw it into the rubbish bin. I left at a sensible hour, returning Edward's car home before running back, the wolves were there, they could watch her for a minute.

I returned, Bella was in her bedroom, I could see her on her bed with her History book, I sighed, would Bella consider it cheating when she knew the answers due to years of repeated high school?

I reached into my bag, I was going to write down the test answers and throw them through Bella's window, just to mess with her. But an even bigger way to annoy her would to do her homework, ironic how most humans would love someone to do the work for them, yet Bella despised it.

Edward had to pick a strange one.

As I wrote in Bella's chicken scratch lettering I heard the pounding of wolf feet. One set? Edward said she had guard dogs, dogs as in pleural, but there was only one. I guess I should be happy that I was not over run with mongrels but another thought sprung to mind.

Which one was it?

The leader? Biggest and strongest but I doubt he would leave his lands un-protected. This left only one other that would be here alone, the one who, last time in these woods, left a scar on my wrist and I left many on him.

"Jacob."  
"Alice."

We both spoke in short, sharp tones, obviously wishing any other could be here in each other's places. He sat down, looking at the "homework" I was writing but keeping his distance. "Those Bella's notes?" he asked, trying to start a conversation.

"No actually, this is her homework." His eyes narrowed slightly,  
"Do you have a comment Jacob?" I asked lightly,  
"Yeah-"  
"Then keep it to yourself."

He mumbled something, insulting I guessed, and looked up to her window. When would this boy realise, Bella loved my brother, he shouldn't waste his time on a hopeless dream. And yet....

I felt slight pity for him.

Funny, yet I couldn't overlook the sad eyes looking at Bella's window, the slight pout and the feeling of ignored love that seemed to radiate from him now, not the carefree, boyish aura that usually did.

He caught me staring at his despair and grunted, "What you looking at?" I took his anger better than last time, I now understood it. "You." I answered. He seemed surprised I didn't respond spitefully.

"Well....don't."  
"Okay then."  
"I'm serious."  
"So am I."

He looked so.....vulnerable. His true emotions were obviously not what he liked to show, he seemed to hide behind a shield of bitterness and uncaring, but it looks like it fails once in a while.

This Jacob was less annoying as the other I've known.

I was about to say something, show some support, speak words of comfort but I was distracted by a flash of wild orange in the corner of my eye. I growled instinctively. Jacob turned to see what had startled me.

And then Jacob was gone.

Victoria had leaped, kicking Jacob far into the trees, within a second she pounced after him. I was about to follow, to help but they had planned their attack well. They, not just her.

James smiled as he ran towards me. His dirt en-crusted hand wrapped around my neck, pushing me against the tree I was once sitting under, stationary and paper discarded.

I swung my left arm, nails extended, aiming for his eyes. He caught my wrist and twisted it painfully, he smiled, looking at where a humans vein would normally be on the wrist and bit down.

I had to contain the scream of pain as I felt the venom act like acid, burning. I had to not show weakness, for Bella's sake, she had to stay inside. James then continuing to squeeze my throat. His gloating chuckles added insult to injury.

"We meet again Mary-Alice."

* * *

**Okay, first off, I know Bella doesn't say anything about Alice being in her History class, but then again, she didn't say yes, didn't say no, so I decided to add that in there. PM any problems or questions :)**

**Also, the tilte of this story is based on Edward and James, "One hunter leaves, another arrives" meaning when Edward's gone hunting, James does a little hunting of his own.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo! How will Alice get out of this?! Will Jacob be okay? Will Bella see her two best friends fighting..........for their lives?**

**Find out next time on Jacob vs Jasper!!!!!!**

**Mel out :)**


	14. My Depressed Defender

**Alice POV:**

"Well well well, isn't this a lovely surprise." I hissed down at him, in which he squeezed my throat painfully. "I expect you're shocked to see me as I am you." I didn't respond he was applying too much pressure to my windpipe; it was in danger of snapping.

I used my free hand to try pry his hand from my throat, or at least lessen the pressure, I tried kicking but his body was too close to put and force into each kick.

He smiled evilly, enjoying my pain. I glanced to Bella's window, the lights were off and I could see she was asleep. If she saw this she'd no doubt try help, only resulting in her own harm. Luckily she hadn't noticed us outside, she was safe.

At least for now.

James applied more force into his choke hold, I felt my skin crack slightly, any more and I was gone. If he killed me, would he burn the pieces? Would I have any chance at life again? I assessed the contents of his jean pockets.

A blood coated gold pen. A slightly damaged cell phone and....a small, metallic lighter.

I winced thinking of the flames, wincing again as James applied even more pressure. He pushed his face in till it was inches from my own, I heard him inhale deeply.

"Emmm...I've missed your sweet scent." Cringing at the odour of human blood from his breath, I drowned out his taunting words with my thoughts: If I was gone, James would kill Bella, Victoria could occupy Jacob long enough for it to be painful and slow.

I couldn't let that happen.

But, if it did......if me, Bella and most likely Jacob were dead, Edward and Jasper would hunt down Victoria and James and seek revenge, after that....they would try follow us, Edward has proven that before....and so would Jasper.

I defiantly couldn't, wouldn't, let that happen.

Jacob's name sprung yet another question to mind. Where was he? Victoria must have lured him deeper into the forest, I hoped he lived though seriously doubted it, our kinds were expert in death.

"Hmmm." He exhaled again. "What an opportunity, my two only victims to get away, gone in one night. Two birds, one stone. A hunter always like to get a perfect sheet, all targets....eliminated."

James lowered his head to my neck and I saw his venom coated teeth, ready to bite. This was it, our kind were experts in death, James was about to prove it. I closed my eyes, not wanting James smiling face to be my final sight.

_Jasper I love you._

Instead of a metallic screech and pain, there was the sound of heavy paws and growling approaching at a great speed. My eyes snapped open; Jacob lunged in his wolf form, a roar ripping the forest apart.

He curved his body to fit around James, his furry face inches from me, his neck millimetres from James' teeth, instant death. Only seconds had passed yet they seemed like centuries.

Both wolf and hunter tumbled to the forest floor. As James and Jacob snapped at each other, each trying to take a lethal bite, Victoria jumped over the flurry of fur and marble, landing on Bella's window ledge.

Before she could even try pull the window open, I scaled the side of Bella's house with ease, grabbing her ankle, I forcefully flung her back down to the ground, she pulled me with her.

Though faster than me to her feet, Victoria didn't counter attack, instead she almost crawled to James side, never rising from her cat-like crouch. James stood, far from Jacob, putting a tree in-between us and them.

"Werewolves....easy to hunt, easier to put down." Jacob's snarling caused James to instinctively step backwards. "Your pet won't protect you forever Mary-Alice, I'll be back...for you and Isabell."

With his parting threat, James and Victoria swiftly disappeared into the darkness. We should have followed, kept hunting, but the risk of them doubling back and reaching Bella was too great.

Also, Jacob looked too shocked to move.

Despite no need to breathe, I was winded, gasping for air. Not in a tiredness eager for sleep, that was impossible, but for the first time as a vampire, I felt the need to sit, not move, and regain energy.

Jacob seemed the same.

After moving behind a tree, I knew he was only changing back to human form. While he changed, I looked up to Bella's window, she was still asleep. How lucky humans are, to be able to escape.

I slid down the tree, curling my legs underneath me. I looked to the sky, full moon, starry night, the sun was rising on the horizon. It was a peaceful moment, one normally experienced by someone who just barely survived a life ending situation.

I guess that term applied to me now, if vampirism counted as life.

It was a calm, tranquil moment......until Jacob reappeared, unscratched, shouting.

"What the hell was that?!" He stood over me, still shaking. His towering frame was almost blurred. Somehow, I couldn't respond, my mind was racing. "What do you mean?"

"What did he mean?" I now realised, he meant James threat.  
"I've already told you about my past Jacob."  
"No you told me James was after you so mystery leech bit you, you never said he was a stalker."

I just looked at him; I didn't know what to say. His anger melted, leaving an expression of slight worry. He moved to my side and he too slid down the tree, legs outstretched.

It didn't bother me that his fire like arm rested along mine; it wasn't so much as a burn as a soft water heater. His black eyes bore into mine, "I'm sorry." I was too numb to even ask why, or ask how it could even be his fault.

"Thank you." Was all I could say, it was his turn to be confused. "You saved my life." I told him, he shrugged, I wondered, was he thinking of how he saved a vampire's life?

"You're not that annoying that I want you gone." His smiling half insult made me smile too. "I'll stick around then." He raised his eyebrows, he seemed to not want to argue, or say anything insulting, for once.

How kind.

I looked back at the sky; Jacob looked up too but seemed to grow tired just sitting. He shoved me lightly with his larger shoulder, his arm brushing lightly against my wrist.

I hissed in pain.

"What I do?!" he was immediately on the defence. I sighed, looking at my wrist, James' teeth mark was imprinted into my skin, the venom stinging terribly. "It's not you." I told Jacob, who also looked at my wrist.

He growled slightly.

"When's that gonna fade?" he asked, he obviously didn't know the difference between the bite mark he left during our battle and a vampire's bite. His had faded days earlier, wheres a vampire's...

"It may never fade. Our venom can leave marks everlastingly." I knew this all too well, Jasper said he would never "look normal, or at least normal for a vampire" he constantly worried over his scars, though I always reminded him he was beautiful in my eyes.

I wondered how he would take with me being the one with a bite mark.

"James said he was coming back for you and Bella." Jacob seemed to be leading somewhere.

"I can fend for myself."  
"Yeah, I saw that."  
"That was a surprise attack."  
"What if it happens again, when your alone."  
"It only happened because your here, I would have seen it if you weren't here."  
"So it's my fault?!"

I didn't want to argue with the pup, he did risk his neck, quite literally, for me. Sighing, I let it go and looked back at the sky, the sun was now up, I wondered what time it was, was it early enough to wake Bella, or should I let her rest.

I lightly rose, leaving Jacob sitting on the ground. "Where you going?" he asked, also getting up.

"Bella's up, I can hear her moving around inside."  
"Maybe I should go in-"  
"Like that?" He was covered in muck, leaves and also some blood, James did leave a mark on both of us.  
"Your no model for cleanness either." He reached forward and pulled a leaf from my hair.

He left his hand there for a second, I didn't know why but, it made me uncomfortable yet, in a good way. Odd, I let that pass and focused on what he said rather than what he did.

I ran a hand through my hair, it was matted with bark from the tree, leaves, grass and dirt, I could only now feel the dirt crust on my face and sink into my clothes.

I guess it was best I didn't go into Bella right away.

"I can clean easier; I've even got spare shorts, so I'll go in." Jacob walked back behind the tree and was back in seconds, eager to get in to Bella I suppose. I couldn't argue with him, If Bella saw me like this she'd freak!

After he went through her back door, I decided to run home, change and come straight back, but would James also return? I could run fast....or....I wonder would Bella notice if I borrowed some of her clothes?

I guess I was going inside anyways, oh how the wolf will be annoyed.

I smiled as I leaped to Bella's window and snuck inside.

* * *

**oOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOooooooO! James will return, but when, where and for who?**

**Oka the title is set around the diffrent sides of Jake Alice see this chapter. Sad side, Angry side and Protector side. **

**Was Jacob only protecting Alice out of his wolf nature or was it something more?**

**Find out on Jacob vs Jasper!!**


	15. Death Glare

**Bella POV:**

My nightmare still haunted my mind as I slumped downstairs. It was the same one as the previous night, waking up just before James could bite. But the nightmare didn't end there.

Before I could truly wake, Victoria starred in my nightmare, appearing just outside my window. I blinked and she was gone, my mind playing tricks on me. Just to calm my fears I tip toed towards Charlie's room, his snoring soothed my nerves before I was even near his room, he was okay.

_It was just a nightmare, just a nightmare. _

I repeated this chant over and over mentally, once my breathing returned to normal I decided I was too alert to sleep and went downstairs. It was early, just past 6 A.M. I started on breakfast, with these hours Charlie was working, I'm sure he'd appreciate breakfast in bed.

I then remembered....we had another guest.

I walked to the back door, wondering what she did all night, I felt bad that she had to "baby sit" me, she was probably bored as hell....or else planning our shopping trip, my punishment for her assist with Edward's hunting.

But Alice wasn't the one at the door, Jacob was.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" He must have been running all night, there were leaves and flakes of dirt covering him from head to toe, only his shorts seemed to be the non-forest floor covered part of him.

"Can't a guy make a house call on his break?" I was confused, was he on break from running patrol with Sam and the pack? "Is Alice out there?" I wondered why she hadn't come inside yet.

"Think she ran home or something." Why did she leave? Was something wrong? My nightmare began replaying in my mind, draining all colour from my face. Jake noticed my panic.

"Don't worry Bells, I've been outside all night...nothings up." I took comfort in his words...wait, Jacob was outside my house? All night? Was this what he meant by "break", a break from been another babysitter?

How long has he been doing this?

"Jake, since when have you been watching my house?" he took my question the wrong way. "A few days ago, but only for protection reasons, I mean, I haven't seen those vamps since last ni-....week."

I ignored his hesitation; he had been outside, all week! Why wasn't I told, he was missing his sleep, sleep he never got because he was always running patrol, now watching my house too.

I'd never find a greater friend than Jacob.

Though Jacob was here, I couldn't help but think of Edward, did he know? He would have heard Jacob's mind outside, yet he didn't tell me. Why did he hide this information?

Jacob snapped me out of my daze, waving his hand in front of my face. "Bella? Bella? Bells?" I looked to him, he smiled. "Sorry, I've got a lot on my mind." His smiled faltered, "I know how you feel."

I turned back to Charlie's breakfast, making sure his toast didn't burn. Jacob's stomach growled behind me, causing me to laugh. "Do you want something to eat Jake?" Instead of answering, I heard my fridge door open and its contents been pulled out.

"Jake I something to eat, not _everything_!" he tried talking through the multiple food products he had stuffed into his mouth. It only occurred to me now, Emily's groceries list must be through the roof!

I turned away from the stove and saw the funniest sight I've ever seen. Jacob's cheeks were swelled due to the food, looking like a hamster storing just before hibernation. He had crumbs in one corner of his mouth that I brushed away with my thumb.

He knelt his face into my hand, unintentionally I was cupping his chin, He swallowed loudly but left his cheek in my hand. His skin was soft and so warm, like a cosy blanket.

"Morning Bella." I jumped when Alice's bell like voice floated down my hall, pulling my hand away from Jacob's face. He seemed annoyed at her sudden appearance.

Once Alice was in view, I notice she looked different, her hair was windswept so it was more spiked than usual and also, it must of just been me but....was that my jacket?

Wait, Alice shops weekly, she must have picked up a match except with a lot more 00000 on the price tag. "Bella, the boiler is going to break down today in school and everyone is going to be sent home after second class this morning, do you still want to go in?"

"Is there any point?"  
"No, not really."  
"Okay then, what's on the agenda today?"  
"Well...Edward's home in about five minutes, do you want to go see him?"

Of course I wanted to go, I barely resisted the urge to shout out yes. Jacob coughed, reminding me he was in the room. I was about to apologise, to try and get out to Edward as soon as possible but he did it for me.

"It's fine, I've gotta go hunt these vamps, you know, someone has to." His insult was aimed at Alice who looked indifferent about it. His anger seemed to only fuel her patience.

He looked at me once, his face a bitter mask. I was about to say something, my hand reached out subconsciously to him, but he ignored it. He stormed out my back door, slamming it so hard the frame shook.

"That woke Charlie." Alice told me, seconds later I could hear the floorboards creak upstairs. "What do I do?" I asked, I wasn't good at lying. "Tell him you going to school like normal, then go out to your truck, I'll be waiting there."

I nodded; she left through the front door. If I didn't see her go, I would have thought she was still her, no noise was made the whole time. Charlie stomped down stairs, I quickly put his breakfast on a large plate, bacon, toast and fried eggs.

The second he hit the bottom stair I knew the scent of the food had reached him, he trudged, half asleep into the kitchen. "Hmmm..food." he stated zombielike.

"Sit down dad, I got it." He settled into the kitchen table while I brought his plate and juice over, along with my own slice of toast, barely able to stop to eat, once I was ready for "school", I could go see Edward,

The toast was devoured within seconds.

**

* * *

**

Alice POV:

_Bella, you have no taste in fashion, __**at all**_!

I stared at her tiny closet, once she was one of us, I would have to get her a bigger wardrobe, I began thinking of designs, walk-in wardrobe, for both her and Edward, also I would have to supply it, and Bella was not bringing _any_ of these clothes with her.

Borrowing a plain white top and average jeans, Bella would never notice these were actually hers. I scanned her limited wardrobe, picking out a not horrible grey jacket; it would have to due until we were home.

Next was a quick face and hands wash, oh James would suffer for destroying my clothes. After de-clumping my hair, I listened to Bella and the wolf talk, well she talked, I could hear him gulp half her kitchen away.

Disgusting beast.

Despite the events during the night, I still had a disliking of him and was too tempted to ruin his moment now. I lightly tip toed down stairs, clearing my throat and in a jolly voice I ruined his little day.

"Morning Bella."

They were close, too close for comfort. I was glad to see Bella jump away from him and the shiver of pure anger rock through him. Oh, I truly was an annoying little demon....and I loved it.

Bella looked at me for a moment, would she notice her stolen clothing, I hoped not. Just to be safe, I spoke to distract her."Bella, the boiler is going to break down today in school and everyone is going to be sent home after second class this morning, do you still want to go in?"

The boiler wouldn't necessary break down on its own terms, since Edward wouldn't be at school today he arranged for Emmett to go in and cause the boiler to break, giving me the excuse to bring Bella straight to our house and straight to Edward.

Now all she needed was to agree.

"Is there any point?"  
"No, not really."  
"Okay then, what is on the agenda today?"

I decided to share the good news with her, though in my case, Jasper was the star. "Well...Edward's home in about five minutes, do you want to go see him?" Bella's face lit up like a kid locked in a toy store, I took it for a yes.

The mutt coughed purposely for attention, Bella was suckered in by his hurt expression, it wasn't as sincere as last night, this one held more anger. "It's fine, I've gotta go hunt these vamps, you know, someone had to." I looked at him as though he was an un-interesting book, no emotion.

Did he not realise I wanted to hunt down James more than anyone, maybe even more than Edward. Edward once said, James obsession was the hunt, he'll never stop. How was I meant to hunt him when he hunted me?

He turned next to Bella, glaring slightly. Bella reached out tenderly but he slid away, slamming the door on the way out. I heard Charlie grumble and stretch upstairs. "That woke Charlie." I would have to leave; he said Bella wasn't allowed visitors.

I had to break Bella out of this prison.

"What do I do?" I led Bella through simple instructions on how to lie her way out of the house. I told her I'd wait in the car for her. As I waited, I skipped around to the side of Bella's house. I gathered my things, packing them away.

History was our first class this morning, which means me and Bella would still get this homework....I guess I could do it in the car. I finished the last question as Bella walked out ten minutes later, tossing her school bag in first I quickly put the sheets into her History book before she climbed in.

I wonder what she would do when she saw them....._she wouldn't get a chance to rip them up, the teacher will take it off her before she had a chance to even say anything._ Oh even in my vision, Bella's expression will be funny.

She started up the rust-bucket's engine which moaned defiantly, I sighed which Bella noticed.

"Don't you start on the truck."  
"I didn't say anything."  
"Uh-huh."

The drive was slow, even human, I could run faster than this. Eventually we arrived at the house. I only noticed now, Bella looked terrible! What did she do?! Stay up all night!

I was about to say something when I noticed Edward at the dining room window. I decided to let him know what had happened the past night. I watched his reaction of shock as I replayed the events and his anger at James threat. I had one more thought for him as we neared the front door.

_Don't tell Jasper just yet._

He nodded as he walked out to greet Bella, eyeing my wrist over her head, I pulled Bella's coat sleeve over the mark, and thankfully she was taller than I as were her limbs too.

I could tell from Edward's eyes that he had many questions but also, they held worry. Despite not actually been related, Edward was my closest "sibling", both "freak among freaks" as he once put it.

Bella yawned, interrupting our silent conversation. She turned to look at me and I decided to tell her my thoughts, despite Edward's warning glare. "Bella, you look dreadful, what did you do?!"

"Bad night." She murmured back. I debated on telling her how good her night was in comparison to mine, but that would also involve telling her how close she came to death as well.

"I had a bad dream and for a second...I thought I saw Victoria outside my window." I glanced at Edward, he read my thoughts seeing what Bella saw but through my eyes. I guess he decided to keep it as a "bad dream."

"Only a nightmare Bella, she'll never get near you." I watched my brother hold Bella to him, her head buried in his chest. _Are you ever going to tell her the truth?" _His eyes flickered for a moment. 'It will never happen again.' He whispered, assuring her, answering me. I wondered, did Bella know how many times her life had been in danger?

I guess by Edward's glare that she doesn't.

* * *

**OOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooo....ooo!**

**So, looks like Alice and Jacob's relationship hasn't changed much.....but will it in the near future?**

**This chapter is based on Alice's last thought about Bella's near-death expreiances and "Edward's glare."**

**Please Review, I'm losing my muse :(**

**Mel out.**


	16. One of those macho guys

**Jacob POV:**

* * *

I sighed, looking around Bella's back yard, waiting to get to the trees to strip and shift. Of course Bella would be gaga over him, always him. The second he was mentioned she was almost running out the door in her sweats.

Why did the mini Cullen have to bring him up?!

Finally, I was in the cover of the trees, kicking off my shorts and quickly tying them to my leg. Once secured, I bounced on the heel of my feet further into the undergrowth, shifting mid-air.

I could see Sam, Quil and Embry were on patrol near LaPush beach, last known location of the blood suckers....at least until know.

_Dude!_ Quill's thoughts were amazed, apparently the other guys had stopped for a moment, phasing into human form to search a house, two more bodies, two more victims.

But now all three we're watching the ambush at Bella's through my eyes. From when I phased back to human, even they didn't understand why I did it, neither did I. Maybe it was for communication reasons, yeah thats why._You saved a blood sucker?! _I could tell Paul had just phased. _No, I attacked the other bloodsucker._

The other three were slightly east of my position so I decided to join up with them, being alone with Paul would only result in me kicking his furry butt. _Pa-leese!"_

"_I kicked it last time!"  
"Cheap shot!"  
"You attacked first"  
"Yeah but-"_

_Enough!, _Sam's command ended our squabbling. I joined up with Sam and the others, Paul a few seconds behind me, all were focused on what I witnessed last night.

"_What's the deal between the pony tail leech and the Cullen?" _Embry's question sparked another memory, during the day forced to spend with the Cullens, when Alice told me bits of her past, apparently not the whole story though.

_Damn! Girl's got heart!_ Quil's thoughts sprung many angry outbursts, especially over the phrase 'got heart'. _You all know what I mean. _He defended his stupid words. Embry kept going though and the two were bickering like grandmas

_No Quil, we don't.  
Okay, okay girl's got spirit, any better?  
Nope, still sucks!  
So you all think of something then!  
Girl's got a stalker.  
She's got a problem  
Not our problem!  
__  
We could use her as bait?_

I growled at Paul's idea, not completely sure why though. Maybe it was the way he wanted to use Bella as bait all those months ago that sprung this reaction, or maybe...it the way that Cullen looked so...defenceless, last night, maybe it was one of those guy things to help a damsel in distress no matter what they are.

Yep, I was one of those stupid macho guys.

Sam barked once, signalling that he was about to give us an order. _The Cullens can protect their own Sam-_ Sam barked again at Paul for interrupting him, Paul bowed slightly. _This issue is too great for one side to decide, let us meet with the Cullens._

We whined in unison protest but Sam barked us down, his order was final. All sighing, all moaning, we trudged towards the Cullen's home, _once near enough for the mind reading parasite to hear us they could come out to play- _We wheezed out chuckles of laughter at Paul's thoughts, especially since in his mind, so all of ours, he imagined playing soccer with the curly blond leeches head.

_Enough_, Sam warned us as we approached the large forest surround the Cullen's lair. Sam simply thought along the lines that we'd need a meeting. The mind reader and the leader showed up a few seconds later.

"What seems to be the problem gentlemen?" the lead leech asked. Sam answered through thought but mind reader spoke for him. "There seems to be a problem with James and Victoria. Their hunting actives have claimed the lives of three more Quileutes."

Despite his tone showing hatred for those other parasites, he didn't even care that my people, our people were been murdered! "That's not true Jacob." Doc turned to Edward, wondering what I just thought.

"Jacob believes we do not care about the loss of human life." Carlisle was shaking his head the second his "son" said loss of human life. "Of course this news upsets us, we cherish human life, that's why we live the way we do."

_Shouldn't be living at all!_

Edward had no response to that thought. Sam growled mentally at me. "Sam wishes for us all to meet them tonight, around mid-night in the clearing, he has something he wishes to discuss with us all." Lead leech nodded, and after waving goodbye like idiots, the two turned tail and ran back to their little house.

All I know is, tonight's gonna suck.

**

* * *

**

Bella POV:

"Where's Edward?" I had only left the dining room for a few seconds to grab a soda, and he was gone. "He and Carlisle stepped out for a moment to talk." Jasper told me from the sofa where he and Alice were sitting together, it looked so casual but so loving the way they sat together that I had to look away.

On que, Edward and Carlisle appeared at the back window, looking indifferent. I guess their conversation wasn't too important, or at least non-life threatening for once. I took the little comfort I could from that.

Edward had been very tense and quiet since he came back from his hunting trip, did something happen or was it just his worries about leaving me alone for five seconds that made him act this way.

I didn't know, but I was going to find out.

I began thinking of ways to try figure this new problem out when I noticed Alice and Edward were having what looked like a staring contest, but I knew it was just an intense "conversation". I watched both of them, never moving, never blinking, and never even changing facial expressions.

It was if someone placed two stone statues in the room facing each other.

Edward growled lowly and Alice stood up sharply, leaving the room. Now I was seriously confused, Jasper stared at Edward before following Alice out, leaving only me and Edward.

"What's going on?"  
"We're leaving."  
"Why?"

He didn't answer me, instead he picked up a grey coat and handed it to me, taking my hand and leading us outside. He almost slammed my truck's door off and jammed the key into the ignition.

"I know your angry but don't take it out on the truck!" Edward's low growl warned me not to speak for a moment, to let him calm down a little. He took deep, steadying breaths for a full minute before speaking.

"I apologise, this isn't your fault." He looked to me, asking for forgiveness, "It's fine, just tell me what is going on." He struggled to speak, most likely editing the situation for me as always.

"James has another target, you and someone else." He admitted finally, I gasped slightly. "Who?!"

"Alice."

* * *

**Ooooooh, how will the meeting with the wolves go, how will Bella take this new information? How will Jasper?**

**Also, I was just wondering, has anyone noticed that the story is slightly following the pattern of Eclipse, Alice watching Bella when Edwards away, Victoria [and James] trying to break through their defences, The Cullens and wolves meeting up? Just curious if anyone thought that.**

**Anyway, found out all next time on Jacob vs Jasper!**

**Mel out!**


	17. Overprotective fools

**Edward POV:**

_Will you be joining us tonight?_

I shook negatively to answer Carlisle's question. I wouldn't be leaving Bella alone, not after what happened last night. I shouldn't have left in the first place, choosing to satisfy my own demented thirst over Bella's safety, I was a monster.

I am a selfish, brainless monster. I hope Bella would forgive me.

Composing myself just before walking into sight of my family, I set my mind on making my absence up to Bella...again, though at least this time it was less than twenty four hours than almost a year.

That memory brought back the painful abyss that my heart once was.

Pulling away from that excruciating remembrance, I focused my eyes on Bella, she waited for me near the door, I could tell she was puzzled with my disappearance, I kept my façade of calmness until Alice's thoughts caught my attention.

_Edward....we have a problem. _She showed me a vision she had while I was out.

_Victoria, James...not alone. Three, large, aggressive newborns. Outside, across the river, scanning our home from the trees before fading into the forest. _From the position of the moon, it has just occurred, they were gone. Alice could have told me, we could have ended this _now_, Bella would be in no further harm by my doing.

"You could have told me." I hissed lowly, too low for Bella's human ears to detect. _How could I, it happened just seconds ago. _Her mental tone took on a defensive edge. I couldn't help the low growl that escaped me, _Forgive me for not playing fortune teller fast enough!_

With her mocking thought, she left, Jasper feeling both our sudden anger, his thoughts asked what did I do? Of course _I_ was at fault in his mind. He followed her to the dining room; I could hear them talk from here.

"What's going on?" Bella asked behind me. "We're leaving." I said coldly, I noticed Bella's grey jacket she wore to school two weeks, three days ago, her scent was lingering within the fabric.

"Why?" I handed it to her, ignoring her question. I was only just in control of my temper, roughly pulling Bella to her rusty excuse of a truck, why wouldn't she just let me buy her a descent vehicle?!

I climbed into her driver's seat, slamming the door too hard, the whole cab shook. Bella gasped in shock, "I know you're angry but don't take it out on the truck." I mumbled my thoughts of the truck in a low growl, she couldn't have heard what I said.

_Calm down, calm down, calm down._ I chanted the command in my head for one full minute. "I apologise, this isn't your fault." I begged her forgiveness, pausing to see was it granted. It seems so.

I was about to beg forgiveness for my actions inside the house, abandoning her for my hunting, everything, but she spoke first, mannerly I quietened and listened.

It's fine, just tell me what is going on." I opened my mouth and closed quickly, what could I tell her, the vampires who hunted her due to my faults was only feet away less than a minute ago, that they were outside her window just last night!

I listened inside the house, Alice just told Jasper, should I tell Bella?

"James has another target, you and someone else." I watched her expression change from anticipation to confusion and worry. Of course, when vampires chase her, not a thought about herself but once someone else is in danger, Bella will worry sick over them, especially since it is my sister.

"Who?!"

"Alice."

**

* * *

**

Jasper POV:

After a confusing confrontation between my Alice and Edward, I followed her into the dining room, always empty other than for meetings. I closed the door behind me, although there was little privacy in our house, we all took a closed door as a sign not to listen in, Emmett and Rosalie were a perfect example of that reason...

Though Edward and I still suffered.

Alice didn't turn to me; instead she looked out the large glass wall that overlooked the greenery, river and surrounding trees. I could see her anger had turned to guilt and concern, what was the cause?

I used my talent, sending waves of calm, love, anything to help my love. She sighed, I could tell my power was working. Smiling slightly, I walked to stand behind her, resting my chin atop her head. My gifts worked more effectively through touch. She reached a hand up to stroke along my jaw line, I turned and kissed her finger tips, her palm, her wrist.

I didn't know what to make of her reaction.

She hissed, I felt pain from her! Instinctively she dashed across the room, teeth barred, slightly crouched, she felt...threatened by me....why?! She realised there was no danger, rising from her defensive position to stand still, more guilt, shame, pain. As she rose, the sleeve of her shirt flickered and I saw what caused her response.

A scar....a bite mark.

I immediately saw red, my eyes saw not the Cullen home before me but James taunting face last year in Phoenix before he fled like a coward. He dared bite...dare harm!

I couldn't think clearly, my whole being seemed to crave the idea of hunting down James, his mate, any "friend" or even acquaintance of his and watch them burn slowly, I'd smile as I would look apon his burning face, enjoy it, video it to enjoy over and over again

. It was only the voice of my angel, my hurt angel that kept me here.

"Jazz....?" Alice was in front of me now, her eyes searched mine, I could tell she was worried that I would be angry with her....I was not angry; I was hurt, feeling un-trustworthy.

"When did...?" I couldn't say the words out loud; it would make the temptation of burning James all the more appealing. "When I was watching over Bella last night."

_Emmett! _I growled the name, he was there, he should have helped her, he is strong enough to fight off three vampires and yet he couldn't protect my partner for one night? "Emmett should have aided you." I was about to find my brother and demand to know what stopped him.

But Alice held my arm, keeping me here.

"Emmett wasn't there." This only fuelled my wrath, abandoning his post! The fact that he was there was the only reason me and Edward could go hunting, he couldn't have even asked even Esme or Carlisle to take his place. What was he thinking?! Was he even thinking?!

"He...left....you alone. To fend against two vampires!" I gnashed my teeth together, venom was welling in my mouth, anymore information like this and I wouldn't be able to control my destructive anger.

"I wasn't_ alone_, Jacob Black was also there."

I growled...of course _he _would let this happen, he himself dared wound my Alice before, the low life, excuse for existence, waste of human skin would suffer. Unfortunately...so would the dining room table.

I smashed my hand down on the glass, shards scattering across the floor in powder form, my anger still dwelling, I grabbed the closest chair to me, Carlisle's usual seat, and threw it through the window looking out onto the back garden.

Alice didn't try to even stop me, knowing I had to get my emotions out before I could even try get them back in control. Though the commotion did alert the others of the house, Carlisle and Esme appeared at the door, looking at my destructive path. They didn't say anything; they didn't feel anything but concern, concern for me,

their "son", their "son" who just destroyed an entire room in a fit of temper.

I stopped my outburst, standing in the middle of the destruction. I couldn't think of any words to describe my actions, instead I asked for forgiveness. "Apologies....I think I need to take a walk." Though I felt their pardon, I didn't wait for them to speak it aloud, I was already through the smashed window.

Landing on my feet, I walked, human paced, to the river. Seconds later, a lighter "thud" told me Alice was following me. I stopped half way between the stream and the house, keeping my eyes on the stars.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, she stopped a foot behind me. "Because I knew this would be the response." I chuckled without humour. "So you were going to tell me?" She laughed slightly, "Vision or no vision, I know how over-protective you are. You over-protective fool."

Ah, this ancient debate. How could she expect me _not_ to defend her, it was my duty, my willing responsibility, my soul's occupation to take any bullet, any danger aimed at my dear Alice.

"Emmett should have been there."  
"Are you saying I need a back up in a fight?"  
"Two on one is hardly a fight, it's an ambush."  
"I told you, I wasn't alone."  
"A flea ridden mongrel is hardly company."

I noticed the grimace when I insulted the mutt. "That "flea ridden mongrel" saved me from James." I was shocked....him, that thing....I'm sure he barked to distract him, nothing more.

"Yes but the mutt-"

"The "mutt" pulled James away from me....risking his own life....to save me." She seemed to have realised something unknown to me, a regret. Was she feeling remorse for the way we have treated the pup in the past?

I realised too, a regret. I owed this Jacob Black a great deal of gratitude, he practically saved my life too, I would have died, turned into a shell if anything happened to my Alice.

I also owed Carlisle and Esme an apology, I would repair the damage done to the dining room, and...To a certain extent...I owned Emmett an apology. This wasn't his fault, I'm sure there was something else, some other responsibility he needed to do.

No it wasn't his fault...it was mine.

_Emmett_ wasn't Alice's mate, _he_ never promised her to keep her safe, and she wasn't _his _whole life. I chose my needs over her safety....monster, blood thirsty-beast, cruel, soulless!

One thing that I would make sure, I will never leave her side, not until James was smouldering ashes.

* * *

**Okay, first off, I know in the books Jasper is quiet and all but then again, that is the only side of him Bella sees, this is Jasper on a normal bases, at least in my view.**

**This chapter title is based on how protective Edward and Jasper.**

**Hmmmm...how over-protective will Edward and Jasper become now that their loves are in danger?**

**Find out, only on Jacob vs Jasper!**

**Mel out!**


	18. Breathless Kisses

**Bella POV:**

I was silent as he drove me home; I assumed he was giving me the time to digest what he had just told me. James was after Alice too? I had thousands of questions, when did this happen? Why wasn't I told? I had been thinking so long that I was slightly surprised when we pulled up outside my house.

"I assume you have a few questions?" a _few_? We could be here all day! I stumbled over myself in an effort to get the most important ones out. Edward waited patiently for me to compose a proper question.

"Is she okay?" only now did I realise, Alice was outside watching me last night, why would she do that if she knew she was a target too? Did Edward know as well, was he willing to put Alice in danger just to make sure I was safe?

"James left a bite mark on her arm, other than that she is perfectly fine." His lips pursed slightly, this was a sign he was keeping something from me. Subconsciously, I rubbed my own souvenir left by James. "When did this happen?!"

I could tell he was thinking about his next answer, I didn't know why though. These secrets were terrifying me, but another past thought popped to mind, I had to ask.

"Why was Alice watching me last night if she knew James was after her?"  
"She didn't know at the time."  
"Then when did she find out?"

I watched as he was caught out, knowing he would have to tell me the truth, the full truth and nothing but the exact truth. He once said I was part of his family, families didn't have secrets.

Well, Charlie and mine's situation was different.

"Last night....James and Victoria were nearby, that was when the threat was issued." I gawked at him, jaw hanging. Another issue bubbled to the surface, another thing Edward failed to tell me.

"Lucky Jacob was there." I noted his surprise; he thought he had gotten away with that. "Yes, he told me this morning he's been keeping watch....why didn't you?" I watched his face race through emotions too fast to tell what they were.

"I didn't think it was that relevant." I showed I wasn't fooled. "You have had enough drama this week, I thought lessen your worries."  
"Why would I worry about Ja-" An image of Jacob, growling, snapping, fighting with James drowned my words, that was why I needed to worry.

"Exactly." He answered, leaning to open his door. I grabbed his hand to stop him, this conversation wasn't over yet.

"Of course I'd be worried about him, about you, about Alice, about anyone!" Was this truly about my own worries he was protecting me from or was this yet another "Jacob" thing.

"And that is why I didn't tell you...you worry too much." He murmured, pulling his hand out of mine and sliding out of the cab, he walked around to hold my door open for me.

I sighed, this was a losing battle, if I said anything about worrying about Jake he'd turn it against me and if I lied and said I wouldn't worry about Jacob he'd know I was lying.

When we walked up the steps I sensed something was wrong, no loud football game, no Charlie shouting at the screen. All was quiet, yet Edward didn't respond to anything like last time, no vampire danger.

That didn't mean all was well though.

As soon as I un-locked the door I saw him. On the couch, TV on but too low to hear anything, not that he was watching. Charlie's eyes were slightly red-rimmed, recently tears had fallen but his eyes were cold. I had to clear my throat for him to even notice Edward and I had entered.

"Dad?" his head jerked to look at me and his expression softened slightly. As he pulled himself out of the chair and stomped over to me, he didn't even give Edward the cold shoulder, or notice he was over outside of visiting hours.

Something was really wrong.

"Dad, what's wrong?" I asked from under his arm while he pulled me into the kitchen. Edward followed and I saw from his eyes that whatever was on Charlie's mind was severe. "Dad?" I had to ask again before he took in a breath to answer.

"Does the name Leah Clearwater ring a bell?" I tried to think of how I knew the last name. Obviously Quileute, I could remember Jacob once mention the name. Then I remembered. "Har- Sue's daughter?" Harry Clearwater was still a sensitive subject with Charlie.

He nodded in response. "She...the poor girl was murdered." I gasped, chancing a glance at Edward, his eyes were hard as they protectively looked at me...I knew who the murderer was, so did Edward, so would the wolves and the Cullens.

James.

He was murdering Quileutes for weeks now, (Which was my fault) but he made them "disappearances" or "run-aways", I knew he burnt or buried the bodies he fed from for discreet purposes. Why would he leave one exposed?

After this processed in my mind, I noticed Charlie was waiting for my response. I chose the first I thought of. "Oh god, how?!" He pursed his lips before speaking. "I didn't hear, Sue was crying too much to really speak and Seth stayed in his room the whole time. Poor kids younger than you, 15 or 16 or something. He hasn't said a word bout his sister, I don't think he's wrapped around the fact that....Jake and his gang have been helping him though, always at the house now."

I watched him as he told me this; he seemed to be always at Sue's house too. Letting that scattered thought go, I focused on what to say. "I hope they're ok." He nodded, agreeing. "Yeah, me too....I'm gonna finish that game, you kids have fun."

He trudged silently back to the couch.

Edward stood, causally leaning against the kitchen counter top. His face was anything but casual. His fingers pinched the bridge of his nose, eyes squinted closed. His expression was....mournful. I knew he felt bad for Sue's daughter's untimely murder. I remembered she was only a year older than me, she was probably excited about collage, her future, her life.

All of her dreams were ended by the nightmare that is James.

I placed my hands on his elbows, waiting for his eyes to open. When they did, I could only whisper. "How...how bad was it? For her..." He understood what I asked. Hesitantly he murmured back.

" Charlie doesn't know the details, he had packed his things ready to go home before the news really hit the station. He was walking out the doors when they wheeled the body in. He saw her and recognised her so immediately called Sue. Once they hung up he went straight to her house. The wolves watched him until he came home, minutes before we did actually."

I peered around the kitchen door to look at him. Edward read his thoughts like a book. I could tell from the blank eyes that Charlie didn't see the TV, he was seeing that poor girl over and over.

My heart poured out for him.

Sighing I walked back to Edward. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. I could feel his fists tighten behind me as he spoke. "Bella, if it is okay with you, my family requires a meeting tonight...with the wolves and they wish me to join. Communicational purposes."

"Oh." I breathed, this was why he was tense, he was always like this when he had to leave. "I'll..I'll wait up for you." He snarled and gasped at once. "Bella!" his hiss was low enough that Charlie wouldn't have heard, trance or no trance.

"Bella, do you honestly think I will leave you alone for a second! A night! I was foolish and selfish enough to do that once and nearly paid the consequences." He raised a hand to stroke my jaw line and neck lovingly. "I was asking would you like to join me or prefer for me to stay?"

"What about Charlie?" Edward glanced in Charlie's direction before turning back to me. "Charlie is considering going to Sue's again seeing the state she was in when he left."

"Does he want you to leave first?"  
"Actually he'd prefer I was here, well actually he would prefer _Jacob _here but I will do."  
"Why?"

I notice his smile turned to a straight line. "Because, seeing Leah Clearwater scared him, he doesn't want to go through what Sue is. He wants me here to protect you just in case." I couldn't help the smile that rose to my lips, Charlie wanted _Edward_ here, I never thought that would ever happen again.

"Bells?" Charlie called from the couch, I heard him sit up. Edward immediately released me from his hold but kept my hand. Charlie walked in, putting his coat on. "You two staying here for a while?" I knew if he went to Sue's he'd be there for a while too. "Yeah dad, we're cool here." He nodded and actually looked at Edward without a glare.

"'Kay, urm, I'm going to Sue's, I'll have my phone if you need me and Sue's number is in the contact book." The leather-bided book was nestled in our bookshelf, I never used it though.

"Okay dad, I'll see you later." Without another word he left. "He was trying to silently tell me to watch you, his eyes did it very well but I wouldn't have known otherwise." I ignored Edward's statement but asked a bugging question.

"If you're watching me, who's going to watch him?" I knew the wolves and Cullens wouldn't be meeting near LaPush, that meant they would be too far away from Sue's if something happened......"Three wolves will stay behind at Sue's, Charlie will be watched."

"How do you know that?" I couldn't help but feel he was trying to ease my nerves but at the same time, lie. "When Carlisle and I were at the police station, Billy Black was thinking of having protection around Sue's home."

I nodded, obviously if her daughter was taken less than a year after her husband, Sue would want to protect herself...and her only child, only family left, Seth.

"I take it as we will be going?" Edward asked me, nodding, I had one more question. "If we're gone, what if Charlie comes home before us? He'll have all of Forks hunting you with pitch-forks!" He laughed loudly at my joke, I knew mere metal couldn't hurt him but still.

"Alice will keep an eye on him."  
"I thought she could see wolves?"  
"She can't, but once she does see Charlie, she'll tell us and I shall run you home. The meeting won't last long anyways."

"What are we meeting about anyways?" I noticed his smile when I said "we", but his smile quickly faded. "Current situation with James and Victoria." I heard the snarl when he said those two names. I also knew I wouldn't get any more information from him though.

Once again sighing, I walked upstairs, I couldn't hear him follow but his sweet, minty scent lingered around me, alerting me to his presence. "You really aren't letting me out of sight for one second?"

He lightly grabbed my elbows to spin me around, facing him I lost all humour, his sincere expression caught me. "No. Not for a second." I turned around to grab my thick, winter coat. One I purchased at Newton's sporting goods store using my employee discount.

Pulling it on, I looked up to him. "I'm ready to go." We walked down the stairs, hand in hand before we were in the cover of my garden. "Take a deep breath." He said, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath of air, waiting to be swept onto his back and speeding through the forest.

Instead he reached down, cradling my cheeks in his smooth marble hands. I was shocked when his lips met mine; instinctively I reached forward, waiting for him to pull back.

He didn't!

He kissed me deeper and with more passion than I can ever remember. I couldn't even remember my name, though that didn't matter at the moment, all that mattered was Edward.

After the embrace he pulled away, taken longer than usual. Smiling my smile, he told me again, "Take a deep breath." But I knew this one was for travelling, he already had an arm around my waist.

Working my lungs, filling them to full capacity, my eyes shut as we whirled through the forest. My breath still wasn't deep enough though, my brain was still frazzled and suffering from lack of oxygen. _Take a deep breath _he had told me. After that kiss though,

I'd need a few more to recover.

* * *

**Awwwwwww....lil Bedward moment **

**I originally planned for Seth to be the victim, in chapter eleven the victim was stated as a boy but I changed it....I couldn't kill Seth! And also, though I feel bad for killing Leah, her death sprouted more storylines than her brothers and, from a writer's point-of-view, Seth was the better one to save. Sorry Leah-lovers! But don't worry, she is a key part in finding out James and Victoria's evil plan!**

**Anyway, I'll leave you all now with a few teasing questions!**

**How will the meeting go? Will the pack and the Cullens unite in the hunt for James and Victoria? And most all.....which two will be **_**forced**_** to join?**

**All is revealed, next time on.....Jacob vs. Jasper!**

**Mel out :)**


End file.
